Sunshine
by extra-victory
Summary: She nodded, trembling slightly, biting her fist; looking away, bright red. Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult humor, Graphic Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!  
**

 **This story occurs about a year after the events of light novel #13~**

"What about you, Maou-?" Rika tilted her head, chuckling; slightly drunk, ordering another drink, from their booth at a local diner.

"I'm thinking I have work at seven tomorrow-" Maou laughed, leaning back in his seat for a moment, before adjusting his shirt, and getting to his feet. "I'll be on my way. Have a good night, Emilia-"

Emi nodded, listlessly, at him, as he said his goodbyes to Rika. "See you tomorrow-" She managed, weakly. He grinned at her, waving, on his way to the door.

Silence, for a moment, as Maou made his way out, pausing only to chat and joke briefly with some regulars and the bartender. Emi turned, wary, to Rika, who was grinning maniacally at her, stirring a margarita.

"You love him-" She accused, delighted, smug. Emi shuddered. "You're _in love with him_ -!"

"Yeah." The hero sounded inconsolable. "I'm in love with him."

Emi ordered another Pina Colada, miserable.

 _(The next day)_

Emi made her way out into the sunshine, through the double doors at the front of her office building, with Rika in tow, yawning, stretching; ready to enjoy a fifteen minute break.

"How's the shift going on your end-?" She wondered, turning to her co-worker, before her voice died in her throat, trailing off, as Maou approached them, smiling warmly, hands in his pockets.

"What are _you_ doing here-?" She glared at him, exasperated, when he stopped in front of her, tilting his head.

"Oh? Didn't you tell me you were _in love_ with-" Rika began, smirking, turning towards Emi, trailing off, before Maou could open his mouth to reply.

Emi whirled around to face her coworker, horrified, alarmed, eyes wide, heat rising in her cheeks. She gaped, opening her mouth to deny it, and Maou raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"In love with this _nice weather we're having?"_ Rika finished, looking extremely smug, and Emi just gaped, helplessly, furiously red.

"I…! _You_ …!" She stammered, entirely thrown off, blushing, as Maou looked back and forth between the two women, mildly confused. Emi took a moment, flushed, huffing, adjusting her tie and shirt, to get a grip, before growling, glaring over at Rika, smoldering. "Yes. Yes, I did say that."

The older woman chuckled. "Then why don't you two go for a walk or something, enjoy this sunshine while it lasts-"

Maou turned half-away, still grinning faintly. "I figured I'd come meet you on your break. Alas=Rasmus wanted to go see a movie after your shift-"

Emi followed him, almost hesitantly, as he made to walk away, catching up to him in a moment, matching his long striding pace with some difficulty. "Right after work?"

Maou touched his chin, pensively. "It's going to be tight. The movie starts at Seven thirty."

Emi shrugged. "I clock out at seven. We can make it-"

"Not on the train." The King of Hell glanced over at her. "I checked the transit authority website, and it's shut down until noon tomorrow."

Emi walked with him, contemplating, in silence for a moment. "You want to _teleport us_ , don't you."

"That's right."

She glared at him, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Isn't your break fifteen minutes as well? How'd you get here so fast?"

He grinned, turning to her. "I teleported here too."

She sighed, scowling faintly. "You're getting too comfortable abusing magic. I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. You have to get to this movie on time."

She turned this around in her head, smiling faintly in spite of herself, after a moment. "Fine."

Maou looked up into the cloudless sky, pleased. "I hear we're getting good weather until Sunday."

Emi pulled her phone out, checking the weather app, wordlessly confirming his claims. "Did you have something in mind-?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, casually. "Let's hike up to Rattlesnake rock. Do you have time Friday morning?"

Emi tilted her head, checking her schedule internally, verifying that she was, in fact, free. "I'm off all day."

As they walked, together, side by side, in silence, for a moment, Emi looked over at the king of hell and all Evil, quietly happy.

 _Who'd have thought we'd be able to talk normally like this…_ She felt her heartbeat, racing slightly, in her chest, watching his face, as he walked, eyes forward, smiling, shutting his eyes after a moment, enjoying the sunshine.

 _(That night)_

Emi lay, silently, on her mattress, on her side, in the darkness of her room, sheets pulled up over her body.

Unable to sleep, she shut her eyes, a bit frustrated, as Maou's face popped into her mind, smiling, eyes forward, face set, an image of this afternoon.

She could feel her heartbeat, distinctly, in her chest. Groaning, she rolled over onto her back, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

She tried to concentrate on the sound of her breathing, but found, helplessly, after a moment, that all she wanted to think about was _him_.

Her eyes drifted closed again, and, in her mind, she saw him, grinning, laughing, teasing her, smug; her pulse quickened. Shifting slightly on the bed, she imagined him, smiling, calmly, talking with her, normally, the way they so often did these days, at ease, and her heartbeat raced.

She thought of what Rika had said, on her break, with Maou standing _right there_ …She felt heat rise in her face.

Emi slid around on the bed, and raised her hands up, covering her face. _I'm…I'm in love with Maou._

Heat, _furious_ _heat_ , surged into her face, and she could feel her body warm up, just at the thought, just admitting it to herself, _just saying the words in her own mind_ , in the privacy of her own room.

She couldn't help it, she was thinking about Maou, and she sat up on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest, setting her face between them, flushed.

Oh, the _shame_! In love with _Maou_ , with that guy….

She could feel a familiar heat in her body, a familiar restlessness, that always accompanied thinking of her feelings for the Demon king…Whenever she imagined him, whenever she thought of how _humiliating_ it was, for her, for the hero, to love _Satan_ , to crave his affection and attention, to long for his embrace…

She felt herself growing restless, laying back down on the bed, still covering her red face, before tossing and turning; Thoughts of loving Maou, and being loved by Maou overwhelmed her, _relentless_ , merciless…

She was thinking of him reaching out to her, _holding her…_ She whimpered, softly, in bed, well aware of where this was heading. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, but was helpless to prevent her secret, well-hidden _perversions_ from rising to the surface of her conscious thought.

She was thinking of Maou, of him setting his lips on her, his _hands_ on her, and she tried to stifle her voice, her thoughts, unsuccessfully…Her own hands, desperately, almost against her will, almost subconsciously, wandered along her body…

Mewling softly, to herself, she imagined him _stripping her clothes off_ , and whispered "N-No…." quietly to herself, eyes tightly shut…

The heat in her body was intense, overwhelming, and she was full of passion and shame, shameful longing…The shame of wanting Maou, of imagining herself in his arms, helplessly, _as he began to have his way with her_ …

She rolled around on the bed, incensed, wrapping herself up in the sheets and blankets, totally unaware, caught in her imagination, seeing him hold her, _hold her down_ , fiercely, in her mind, seeing herself, trembling, flushed, submit to him…

The shame of this, the _humiliation_ , her shame at wanting to be treated roughly by the man she hated most, by the man she had, against her every will and instinct, come to love…

It was too much for her.

Gasping, moaning, quietly, voice high-pitched and trembling, she shivered, overcome, on her mattress.

 _Maou…._ She thought, desperately, helplessly. _Maou…._

Panting, terribly ashamed, terribly unhappy, still glowing slightly, internally, with her love for him, she turned around on her bed, and stuffed her face into a pillow, miserable.

 _I'm in love with Satan…._

Half of her wanted to cry, some of her wanted to scream, and half of her just wanted to lie there, thinking of Maou, thinking of his smiling face, thinking of his bravery and goodness, of the righteousness he had demonstrated to her, recently, of him saving her life, of him being a wonderful father…

 _(Two days Later)_

"Sorry, Emi-" Maou interrupted himself, checking his watch, on his wrist, suddenly somewhat on edge. "I've got to run-"

The Hero sighed, on his couch, in his apartment, checking the time on her phone. "How is this even possible? Are you _ever_ on time-?"

"It's happened once or twice." He grinned, setting his visor on, buttoning his work shirt up. "Are you staying here-?"

She tilted her head, glancing down at the fascinating magazine article she was currently halfway through. "I'll be here for another half hour or so."

Emi flipped the page on the article covering a cruel Syrian regime, mildly interested, as Maou found his shoes and jacket.

"Want me to send some money to Africa for you-?" He chuckled, opening the door, on his way out, turning back towards her. "I know you're living on ramen noodles."

"Syria isn't in Africa, dumbass-!" She called out after him, as he cackled, making his way out into the sunshine. " _And I make more than you_ -!"

But he was already gone.

Silence.

She sighed, after a moment, alone with her thoughts.

Closing the magazine, she stood up, stretching, and locked his door for him, out of habit, before turning to appraise the apartment, messy as it always was.

Hands on her hips, she wandered over to him room, and checked inside, exasperated.

"Unbelievable." She sniffed, stepped inside, picking an empty pizza box up off the ground.

Without a second thought, she got to work, picking up the garbage, stowing his clothes away in the dressers, gathering his laundry together in a white basket, organizing the junk on his nightstand and desk.

When she moved to make his bed, peeling the sheets and blankets off, and shook the pillow out of it's case, she gasped, seeing a _pornographic magazine_ fall out onto the mattress.

 _Silence._

Emi just stared, eyes wide, slackjawed, down at the porno, before reaching down for it, hesitantly, picking it up, tilting her head, disbelief scrawled across her features.

 _Porn…?_ She whispered to herself, in her mind, unable to believe it, opening the magazine, _somewhat curious despite herself_ , slightly red.

 _Is…Is this what he's into…?_

A moment later, she shrieked, dropping the magazine down onto the bed, flushed, blushing furiously.

Silence.

 _Silence._

She struggled to breathe, unable to find air, heat rising in her face, _speechless_ , as she stared down at the magazine's seventeenth page…

Which had what appeared to be _little cutouts of her face_ taped over all the faces of the models.

Models with _tiny breasts._

Silence.

Breathless, dizzied, Emi just looked down at the magazine, swaying slightly in place. ... _H-Huh…?_

 _W-what…! What the **hell** ….?! _

**_What is this?!_**

Trembling, emotions roiling, tumultuous, inside her, flushed, she reached back out for the magazine, picking it back up, slowly, in shaking hands, eyes wide.

She flipped through the pages, where cutouts of her face had been taped over all the faces of _almost all_ the models…

She felt her heartbeat slamming in her chest...

 _M…Maou…._

She staggered back, holding the magazine, falling down, backwards, into his deskchair.

Silence.

She spun around in the chair a few times, before stopping, turning back and forth in the chair, madly.

 _Maou…! Does this mean…!?_

Silence.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so! This story features a few extremely graphic lemons, and is full of adult themes and humor. In the next chapters, If you aren't into that sort of thing, please be wary! On another note, let me know what you think, and I'll put the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning if you're into it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started right away!**

 **Resxct: Oh yes, I do try to be :D See if you feel the same about this chapter ;) I'm so glad! I've had so much fun writing this one, I just CAN'T WAIT to put the next chapter up already!**

 **Guest: I'm so glad :D Oh, I'm so thrilled to hear that :) Well, here it is! I have to say, I've had SO much fun writing this one, I really have! I hope you like it too! I'm excited to put the next chapter up :D Yes, Poor Maou! Now Emi knows, and I'm sure he would've rather kept this hidden for as long as possible, if not forever! Ahahaha! Yes, isn't it just?! I hurried as much as I could to bring you this, I hope it was fast enough :D I'm already geared up to post the next update too! I'll make sure you don't have to live without Maou x Emi, I promise you! Oh, I know, right?!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: I see! That's good to know :D Thank you so much! Thank you so much, for saying it again :D It means the world to me every time, you know!**

 **ChristophTheMad: That's all I need :D That's all I need to hear, and I'm delighted to hear it ! :D I'm so glad you think so :) Oh, yes! you're quite right, that certainly was a masturbation scene, I'm so glad it worked for you! I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that you found it effective and erotic, for the focus on her fantasy instead of a focus on her body! Oh yes, You're certainly right, once again! It's creepy as can be, isn't it?! Preeetty weird! But, you know, that was intentional too! It's to help set up a reaction, that you'll see in this chapter :D It was meant to be as creepy and weird as possible, so, at the very least, I can see I did a good job! I'm sure it will all make sense, within the context of the story, after you read this chapter! Or, at least, I hope it will :D I hope you like it! I'm so glad, yes! This story, actually, unlike a few of my other stories, features A FEW lemons. Three, as it currently stands, and I've been back and forth on making it four. The story is rather long, in it's current incarnation! Well, Let's see if you like it :D**

 **Guest: AHahahahahaha :D**

 **Mrina: Yes! yes, Of course! Here you go! I hope you like it, and I'm already geared up to post the next chapter as well! Thank you SO SO much, I can't tell you how much that means to me! :D**

 **Coldwire: Oh, my goodness! Thank you, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! That makes me so happy, I'm so glad to hear it! It's my pleasure, you know! Yes, of course! That makes sense! Oh, thank YOU! I can't thank you enough :D**

 **HalfDragonLover: GASP! Yes! Oh yes, I know! Ahahahaha! As you've said! Don't you just know it! Yes, I know, right?! Outrageous! SUPER STALKER! The king of all stalkers! But, you'll see why in this chapter, It was necessary, to elicit a certain reaction that I needed to progress the story, so it had to be as weird, stalkery and creepy as possible :D Oh, I'm so sorry about keeping you up, But I'm so glad you think it was worth it! That's worth more to me than gold! Yes, As promised, here's that update! And I've had SO much fun writing this one, I'm already all geared up to post the next chapter! Until next time :D**

 **mzsweetscorpio: Thank YOU! :D Thank you much, and, of course, you're welcome :D It's my pleasure, I've had the time of my life writing this one! Here's that update I promised, and I'm already all excited to post the next one as well!**

 **Valeria27: Ahahaha! Oh yes, isn't he just?! That's right, you know she can! Come on, Emi!**

 **VillainInGlass: Why, yes! I have read all the pertinent content! As for the rest, if you're currently on #7, I couldn't possibly spoil anything for you, I wouldn't forgive myself for it if I did :D Oh my goodness, Thank you SO SO Much! It means the world to me, It really does! Yes, I am currently working on a few Character profiles for Alciel, Lucifer, and Suzune as well. I have seven templates for Maou, 8 for Emi, at the moment, 3 for Rika, and 2 for Alas=Rasmus! I use these templates to pick from when I develop a story, and they all features some unique distinctions, some preferences, some opinions, and so on that are different from the rest, while staying largely true to their canonical selves. Whenever I write for a fandom, I spend a few weeks developing these profiles, so that I can plan my stories better and write the characters better! That being said, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **SheMightyMighty: Oh yes, you're certainly right :D**

 **Coldwire: Yes, Of course! No problem, no problem at all :D AHahahahah, oh yes! yes, That's true! It was intentional, I designed this story so that it would develop in a way that allowed "The big secret" reveal to be something as creepy, stalkerish and weird as possible, because, for the sake of the plot progression, I needed to elicit a certain reaction, that you'll see in this chapter! It'll all make sense after you read this chapter, or, at the very least, I hope it will :D Yes, you're right XD good thing! I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all, thank you so much! I really hope you like this chapter too, please let me know what you think!**

 _(The next day)_

Emilia confronted Maou, fuming, bright red, in his living room, as he sat, quietly, reading a novel.

"What…What is _this_ -?!" She hissed, shrill, blushing faintly, holding the pornographic magazine up in Maou's face.

He stared at her, wide eyed, for a moment, and felt his heart race, suddenly terrified. Maou, despite feeling panic surge up inside him, internally, calmed himself as best he could, struggling to get a grip, keeping his face cold, unresponsive, and glared at her, uninterested, before plucking the porn magazine from her hands, opening it, flipping through it for a moment, rubbing his chin, pensively.

"It looks like _none of your business_ -" He said at last, tossing it back to her, scowling, desperate to control his heartbeat and the situation. He turned back to the novel in his hands.

Emi just stood in the doorway, fuming, flushed, for a moment, before storming over to him, flipping the magazine open to page seventeen, and slamming it down in front of him, speechlessly.

"None of my business-?!" She squeaked. "Explain why I'm looking at my _own face_ -!"

Maou glared at her, out of the corner of his eye, aggravated, internally terrified, panicking, while maintaining his cool exterior. _She can't find out._ He thought, desperately, to himself. _She…_

"Even I have pity-" Maou began, twitching, setting his book down on the table, picking the porn up, flipping the page, and indicating a model with large breasts that had Emi's face taped over hers. "I hoped this would ease your _devastating lack of self-confidence-_ "

She screeched, furious, before hurling the magazine at his face, storming out of the room.

Silence.

Maou picked his novel back up, shakily, hardly daring to believe it.

 _Did…Did I just **get away** with…? _

A moment later, Emi stormed back into the room, flushed, and picked up the magazine off the floor, silently.

Maou felt his heart slam in his chest, terrified, eyes narrowing.

"I realized you were just trying to avoid the issue-!" Emi hissed, glaring across at him. "You still need to explain why you _taped my picture over the faces of these naked girls_ -!"

"I don't have to explain that." Maou twitched, icily, eyes wide, internally terrified, jabbing her chest with his finger. " _Why would I explain that to you_ -?"

Emi staggered backwards, flushed.

Silence, for a moment, as she tried to tame her racing heartbeat.

"You…You know what I think…?" She began, almost warily, slightly dizzy.

Maou's eyes widened, and he turned slightly in place, glaring at her, furiously, horrified, heart hammering. "Don't say it."

"I-I think…I think you're _in love with me_ -!" She managed, gasping, trembling. Her knuckles were white, holding the magazine tightly in both hands.

Silence.

 _Agonizing, endless silence._

Maou just stared at her, eyes wide, twitching, pulse racing, in shock. He tilted his head.

 _Oh, god._ He thought, dazed, outraged. _I have to do something-_

Desperately, _horrified_ , defensively, _carelessly,_ he snapped, unable to control himself, desperate to save face.

"Don't…" He started, almost weakly, before his voice hardened, his eyes hardened, flashing, sharpening. "Don't get cocky _now_ , bitch-!"

She just stared at him, wordless, trembling.

"In _love_ with you?! What a fucking _Joke_ , are you hearing yourself? _What do you think you're saying to the king of all demons?_ I have _no interest_ in you as a person, I can't even stand to look at you, You _know_ I hate you-"

She took a shivering step back, eyes wide, blood running icy cold. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I wanted you for your _body_ , _nothing more_ , I want to fuck you, _that's it_ -" Maou couldn't even really hear himself, and he saw her trembling, taking a step back, but he was blinded by terror and fury, by desperation, horrified, by this _catastrophe_ , the fact that she found this _magazine_ , and he _knew_ how _awful_ it made him look, and Maou couldn't see the despair and _heartbreak_ in her eyes, or the tears running down her cheeks.

"S-Stop…" she whispered, after a moment, looking down at her toes.

Maou's voice choked, dead, in the back of his throat, as he slowly, _slowly_ , came to his senses. His eyes returned to normal, and he trembled for a moment, eyes focusing, as he saw her, shaking, saw the tears pouring down her face.

"W…W-wait, Emi-" He began, voice hoarse, quietly, disbelieving.

She turned away from him, slightly weak on her feet. "I… _I can't believe I fell for someone like you_."

Her words hit him like a bus, like a _hurricane_ , like a ton of massive bricks.

Choking back wringing sobs, she flung his door open, running out into the night.

Maou just stood, shaking, in silence, alone, her words echoing in his ears.

 _(two days later)_

Maou stared down at the phone in his hands.

It beeped, ringing into her voicemail.

He held his head, alone, in his room, furious with himself.

She wasn't taking his calls, and she wasn't opening her door for him.

 _(Three weeks later)_

Emi made her way into her office building, wary, somewhat depressed, filled with regret. She rode the elevator up in silence, and knocked on her boss' office.

He called her in.

"Yes-?" the portly, middle aged man looked surprised to see her.

"Yes, sir…" She began, sighing, knowing well that any excuse she could give wouldn't be _nearly enough_. "I know I haven't shown up for work in two weeks…I'm sure I'm fired…I just…"

The managed stared across his desk at her, bamboozled.

"I just…I wanted to apologize-" She looked up at him, and he laughed, shakily.

"What are you talking about, Emi…?"

The hero saw genuine confusion in his eyes, to her own dismay and apprehension. "H-huh-?"

"You've been here every day…You were just here _last shift_ …?" The Manager rubbed his chin. "You _have_ looked extremely tired, recently…Is everything all right-?"

Emi felt her heartbeat slow to a crawl, numbly. _Huh?_

Silence.

 _What?_ She just wondered, to herself, perplexed.

A moment later, she gave the boss her assurances, and ducked out of his office, mind in turmoil. _I've been here every day? I was here last shift…?_

She laughed, shakily, despondent. _I haven't left my apartment in days! I haven't been here…since…._

Rika called out to her, running up out of her cubicle.

"Emi…" She looked extremely concerned. "Can I have a minute…?"

The hero just nodded, blankly, confused.

 _(In the break room)_

"I noticed you were…You weren't acting like yourself…" Rika began, hesitantly.

Emi tilted her head, at a loss. "I…I haven't even _been here_ …In _two weeks_ -"

"I know." The older woman sighed. "I figured something was up, so I asked you a few questions…Things only you would know. And he didn't have any answers."

Emi felt her blood run cold. " _H-He_ …?"

Rika nodded, slowly.

Emi's thoughts were swimming, uselessly.

"He didn't seem keen on it, But, eventually, after enough prodding, Maou admitted that he had been using hypnosis to take on your appearance at work."

Emi felt her heartbeat race. She held her head in her hands. "M-Maou…?"

"That guy has been here, every day, for _every single one_ of your shifts, impersonating you-"

She wanted to cry, but there were no tears left in her. "Maou did…?"

 _How much magic did he use…? How much magic did it take to…Hypnotize everyone in the office, for two weeks straight…?_

Her head sank, horrified. _No…Beyond that, my shifts…! My shifts have been right before and after his, how could he…How could he…? He wouldn't have had even an hour to sleep!_

She jumped to her feet, terrified, and ran out the break room door, past Rika, who watched her go, eyes wide, mouth still open, in the middle of a sentence.

 _(Thirty five minutes later)_

Emi made it to Mgronalds, desperately, panting slightly, out of breath, and waved the doors open, running up to the counter inside.

Maou was nowhere to be seen. She turned, wildly, to Chiho, who was working the Cash register. "H-hey…Hey, have you seen Maou…?"

Chiho gaped. "Is…Is everything alright...?"

" _Has Maou been here_ -?" Emi set her hands on the counter, eyes wide.

"Y-Yeah…Yeah, he's been here…He hasn't missed a day, why-?"

Emi whirled around, feeling tears in her eyes, feeling her heartbeat racing.

She stormed out of the Mgronalds, furious, heart aching, pulse pounding. _That guy…That guy…!_

She thought, horrified, of how long her shifts were. How long his shifts were, and how their placement over the past two weeks meant that Maou must have gotten _little to no sleep_ the entire time…

 _All this…?_ She felt dizziness in her, heat in her, as she made, outraged, heart hurting, for Maou's stronghold.

 _(At that Very moment)_

"My lord-!" Alciel complained, seeing the Demon lord rising, yawning, up from the couch, where he had collapsed, early last night.

"No, no-" Maou grinned, faintly, waving his general down. "I'm fine. I feel great, rested and refreshed-"

The demon king checked his wristwatch, and laughed, slightly. "I slept fourteen hours…? Seriously…"

Maou pulled his jacket on, and his shoes on, making his way out the door, despite the demon general's protests.

He made it down the stairs, and almost all the way around the corner, when he felt his heart skip a beat.

Maou locked eyes with Emi, standing just across from him, on the sidewalk.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it? I really hope so! Well, what can I say! I'm so excited, I've had a ton of fun writing this one, and I'm all geared up to post the next chapter! Please, If you're into it, Let me know, and I'll put another update up tonight or tomorrow!**

 **See you soon, in the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started, right away :D**

 **Guest: Yes, of course! It's my pleasure :)**

 **ChristophTheMad: Oh, I'm so glad :D I was hoping you'd like it!**

 **Resxct: Thank you so much, I'm delighted to hear that!  
xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes :D Thank you so much, I'm thrilled to hear that you were pleased! Oh, I'm so excited! That's true, such a very good point! As you mentioned! But, you know, under that much duress, he was just under too much pressure, and snapped! So awful, Maou! Oh, yes, for sure, you're so right! you're definitely right, I totally agree! I know, rright?! Jeez! Oh, yeah! don't you think? AHaha! let's see, huh? I hope this finds you well, and you enjoy it!**

 **Sweetgurl818: Oh yes, I know right! Well, I won't spoil anything for you, see what you think!**

 **IJerryJewBoy: Thank you so, SO much! I really appreciate hearing that, more than I can possible say! It's my pleasure, I'll be sure to keep it up, I hope I can keep making you happy!**

 **MaouVioletta656: Oh yes, right?! For sure! You're so right!**

 **Lady Darlings: Yes! Here you are :D I Hope you like it, I'm so glad that my writing in that last chapter worked for you!**

 **HalfDragonLover: Oh, I know, Right? Seriously! Come on, Maou! Don't you just know it?! I'm so glad :D Yes, I do have both those ships, however, I have only a few character profiles for Rika, Alciel, Lucifer and Suzune. That means, until i design some more, I don't write their romances too heavily into my stories. But never fear, I am working to develop more character profiles for them! Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy it! Until next time!**

 **StarBoardDream: Thank you so much, seriously! I can't thank you enough, this means the world to me! Posting presently! I hope you like it, man! Yeah, you know, it REALLY is.**

 **Imnra: AHahaha! Let's see, huh? Thank you so much! Yes, you know, I've thought about it too! that's all I'm willing to say, at the moment ;)**

 **Thank you ALL, so much! Thank you! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

She stared over at him, breathlessly, speechless, eyes wide, flushed slightly, gaping, before making to whirl around and storm away.

" _Wait_ -!" He chased after her, desperately, heart hammering. "Wait, Please-!"

She stopped short, hearing something in the tone of his voice, and hesitated, trembling faintly, turning, back towards him, to see him; He was kneeling, on the ground, on one knee, before her.

"Please…." He said again, eyes tightly shut, head hanging.

She stopped in place, dizzied, feeling heat rise in her face, and crossed her arms, huffing. "A-alright. Fine-"

He sighed, before drawing himself up, standing tall, to his full height, stepping closer to her, eyes flashing, confidence and passion burning in his gaze. She looked up at him, unable to glance away from his eyes.

"I like you, Emi."

She froze. Trembling, she turned slightly away, flushed.

Silence.

"Y-You _like_ me…?" She breathed, whispering, voice shaky.

"That's right."

"A-As…As a friend…?" she managed, stammering, glowing red.

"Not really." He glared back at her, twitching.

Silence. She exhaled, dizzied, flushed. "You _like_ me? What is this, second grade-?"

He grinned, smug, after a moment. "I can't tell. You and that chest _definitely_ belong in elementary school-"

She yelped, bright red, furious, but her voice died off, trailing away, a moment later.

Maou stared at her, weirdly, slightly confused.

"What?" He said at last, when she didn't seem able to speak.

"I…I think you're _confessing_ to me-"

"So what if I am-?" He grinned, pulse racing. "It's just as you said. I'm in love with you."

She swayed, just a bit, in place, rooted to the ground, saying nothing. Her heart raced.

She could feel the _heat_ in her cheeks and body…

"Come with me."

 _(Thirty minutes later)_

Maou followed Emi, speechless, to her place, and she said nothing the entire time, unable to turn back to face him, unable to look at him, unable to meet his eyes.

When they finally reached her, door, she made her way inside, and he followed, in silence, a bit bewildered, taking his shoes and jacket off, hanging them on a hook nearby.

Emi made her way into the kitchen, silently, and Maou wandered into her living room, somehow unable to take a seat, standing by her couch.

He heard Emi step into the room, behind him, and turned, grinning. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled a small white envelope out of his back pocket, holding it out to her. "Your checks from the past two weeks-"

She glowered up at him, glaring, hands on her hips. "Are you serious? I wasn't _working_ , you did all the work. _You_ keep it-"

He laughed. "No way. Ask anyone, it was you working every time."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I did ask someone. I asked Rika, and she said you were using _hypnosis_ to _impersonate_ me."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, sheepishly, holding the envelope out to her. "Ask anyone but Rika."

A moment of silence, and Emi felt her heartbeat racing…She felt heat swim in her face, and lowered her eyes, slowly, to her toes.

She took a step towards him, moving to unbutton her shirt, wordlessly.

Maou's eyes widened, and he tilted his head, as she stepped closer to him. "No, wait-"

She stopped, and looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

" _No_. Don't take your clothes off, don't undress. We aren't going to have sex-" Maou managed, feeling desire begin to rise in him as well.

She looked away, flushed. "Why…?" She whispered, quietly, bright red.

"I…I promised I would prove to you…" He held his temple, overwhelmed, seeing the blush in her cheeks. "I promised I would show you that I don't just want your body-"

She jumped a bit, as if jolted, and the atmosphere between them was fiery…Intense.

Full of passion. Emi Met his gaze, and he took a deep breath.

She took a step back, feeling that strange warmth, the desire to be loved by Maou, the shame of wanting Maou to embrace her, fill her. "Is…Isn't there anything Else I can do for you, then…?"

He laughed. "I'm hungry. Make me a sandwich."

Her face hardened, set, determined. "Yes."

As she shuffled off, out of the room, into the kitchen, Maou watched her go, feeling extremely strange. He watched her, as she worked, in the kitchen, from the living room, still standing next to her sofa.

He watched her Open the fridge, and pull out some bread, some meat, lettuce…He watched her take a knife to the lettuce on a cutting board.

He watched her set meat, and cheese on the bread, silently, and then chuckled, setting a hand to his face, covering his eyes, absurdly stimulated.

"This…This is _profoundly_ sexual already." He said, shaking his head.

She paused, in the middle of cutting the sandwich down the middle, and glanced back over at him, meeting his eyes, slightly confused. " _What_ -?!"

"To be honest, I've always been suspicious of my own motivations…" He sighed, cursing himself, walking over to one end of the living room, facing away from her, staring up at a picture of a sailboat on the wall.

A moment of silence.

"Do you remember, six months ago, when I asked you to sew my shirt up for me?"

"Yes." She tilted her head. She _did_ remember. "Why-?"

He just watched the painting of the sailboat on the way, unmoving. "I said 'Sew this up for me'. You said 'Okay'."

Maou turned back to face her. She nodded, curious.

"To be fair, that shouldn't have had any real effect on me. Instead, it was insanely enticing, somehow…" He mused, slightly annoyed. "Because of your unusual obedience. After that, I started thinking about you, in a sexual sense, in a romantic way. Because I was addicted to the idea of making you submit to me."

Furious, bright red, blushing, she squeaked. "You would-! You _irredeemable pervert-!"_

He laughed, hand on his face, scowling a bit. "Fair enough. Well, what do you want from me? Should I stand here, in your living room, fabricating some story out of whatever comes to mind…? _Or did you want the truth-?_ "

"Make shit up-!" She squealed, furiously red. "Don't say you fantasize about _d-dominating_ me-!"

She trembled, radiantly red, voice trembling, overwhelming heat in her face and body, as the word 'Dominating' crossed her lips. Maou just stared at her, eyes wide, twitching.

He grinned, faintly, almost defeated, as desire coursed through him.

She shivered. "A-Ah…"

A moment of silence.

The atmosphere, the air, the tension in the room, was electric. The word 'Dominating' seemed to hang in the air, suspended between them.

"Come here for a second." Maou almost whispered, voice set.

"N-No!" She managed, snapping, flushed, but her body moved regardless, crossing back into the living room, and standing before him.

They just looked at one another, for a moment, Maou staring into her eyes, passion burning in his gaze, and Emi trembling, overwhelmed, bright red, unable to look away from his eyes, dizzied, humiliated.

"I…I changed my mind..!"

 _Silence_.

He stared at her, silent, unmoving, and she glared at him, disbelieving, furiously red, _steaming_ red.

She wailed quietly, when he turned slightly, looking away, shutting his eyes, smug.

He took a small step towards her, after a moment, and she stepped into him, dizzied, dazed. He wrapped his arms around her, slowly, pulling her into him, close to him, setting his forehead down against hers. Emi was barely breathing, and he was breathing shallowly.

His eyes closed, and she continued staring, overwhelmed, up at him. He held her there, for a moment, tightly, before his hand wandered down to grab her ass.

She squeaked, quietly, flushed, overcome, speechless, breathless.

His eyes snapped back open, and he met her gaze. She trembled under his eyes, as he began to close the distance between them…

Their lips met.

At first, it was just a tender, sweet kiss, lips locked tightly together, unmoving. Maou wrapped both his arms, tightly, around her waist. They broke apart, and Emi could feel that her body was _on fire_ , lighting up, heat in her head, in her face, between her legs. He held her, pressed up against him.

Her lips tingled.

His eyes were _ravenous_ , but controlled, and when she met his eyes, she shivered a bit in his arms. He set his mouth on hers again, and forced his tongue into her, pushing her backwards, into a wall. She gasped, flushed, in between savage liplocks, finding his tongue again, with her tongue, as he pressed into her mouth again.

"I promised I wouldn't touch you until our wedding night-" He cursed himself, furious, after a moment.

She panted, weakly, in his arms, tears welling up in her eyes, and she leaned her face on his shoulder.

A moment of silence, as he took a step back, away from her, his heart aching.

She struggled to choke back tears, bright red, emotions roiling inside her. "Wedding night…?" She glared up at him, flushed, tears welling up in her eyes, furiously red, with happiness building in the back of her heart. "Are you just deciding I'll _marry you_ on your _own_ -?!"

He laughed, looking down for a moment, then glancing away.

She whirled around, turning away from him, desperate to hide the happy tears streaming down her face. He teleported back in front of her, however, on one knee, eyes downcast, pulling a small velvet box out of his inside jacket pocket.

"Actually, If you're hoping to reject me-" He looked back up at her, grinning faintly, passion and fire burning in his eyes, confident, but slightly sad. "Now's your chance."

She felt her hands come up to cover her mouth, trembling, unable to look away from him, horrified, thrilled, eyes wide, relentless tears drying to streaks on her face, joy pounding in her veins, ice in her blood, bright red. "M-Maou…?" She whispered, stammering.

"Be my wife. I'm obsessed with you, and I love you more than anything, Emilia."

Emi covered her red face with both hands, tears refusing to stop pouring down her cheeks.

"Become my consort. You'd make a great demon queen-" he teased, smirking, eyes narrowing.

" _Demon queen_ -?!" She squeaked, flushed, bright red. "What the hell-!"

Maou laughed.

She frowned, severely, glancing sourly away, trailing off, radiantly red.

"Y-Yes." She managed, after a moment, voice barely a whisper.

Maou seemed to take this in stride, standing slowly, and she met his eyes, alarmed, flushed, breathless. She looked down at her finger, in a daze, where he had placed a shimmering diamond ring.

Silence.

"I'm…I'm your wife…"

He laughed, tilting his head. "As far as I know, that's not how this works-"

She glowed red, eyes downcast, pointing at the ring on her finger. "It's…I-it's church tradition...in Ente Isla…" She whispered, fabricating her story on the spot, as she went along. "When you put this on me…we're…"

Silence. Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, intrigued.

"I'm…your wife." She said, at last, looking back up at him, teary eyed.

"Fascinating-" He grinned, slightly suspicious. "On Earth, I hear there's traditionally a ceremony involved."

She flushed, looking sourly away. "You're still on the hook for a ceremony. And a dress, and golden rings-"

He held his head in one hand, chuckling. " _Thank god._ I was afraid we'd have too much _money_ in the coming weeks-"

His voice trailed off, and his eyes widened. Slowly, he turned to face her, donning a wicked grin. "Does that make this our honeymoon?"

She nodded, trembling slightly, biting her fist, looking away, bright red.

 **Ex-v: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it? I really hope so! Lemon coming up, right guys? I have that Lemon in the next chapter of "storm" too, I'll put that up within the next few hours, or maybe tomorrow morning :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's been another hot minute, hasn't it? Let's get started right away, to compensate! :D**

 **ChristophTheMad: I'm so glad to hear that connected with you :D Yes, let's spend a moment talking about chapter 3! As you've mentioned, very astutely I might add, Maou's proposal in the last chapter was incredibly abrupt, and, in fact, extremely spontaneous! However, consider that I'm writing characters, and not real people, according to predetermined character templates of my own design, and for the purposes of this story, I needed Maou and Emi to have the titles "Husband" and "Wife" without being nearly ready for marriage, in any real sense! Trust me, it's plot-necessary! Until that becomes clear, unfortunately I'll be hoping that you'll rely on my credibility as a writer, I am a professional, after all! I promise, I'll always be doing my best for you, my best to bring you as good of a story as I can, and I would never include anything at any point that would compromise your ability to enjoy the story, since I'm entirely at your service as a writer! Maou, in that spot, was coming off a period of intense regret, as a result of his outrageous actions in the chapter 2, and he was desperate to convey to Emi that he loved her, that she was the most important thing to him, to apologize, to compensate for his cruelty to her. Additionally, he had recently been working himself exhaustively, in outrageously long shifts, for two weeks on end, and, therefore, was not entirely in his right mind! Buying an engagement ring and intending to propose to Emi was not a sound judgement call on his part, and that was meant to come through in the plot; Perhaps I didn't effectively communicate that! Indeed, he was almost expecting to be rejected, you see, which would have, in the canon of this story, begun what amounts to a gimmick of Maou proposing in more and more absurd (absurdly effective) ways, ideally until Emi finally said yes. Of course, I also had written Emi to be outragously infatuated with Maou, almost beyond the point of a healthy relationship, and, in fact, she too was emotionally raw and vulnerable, having been through the feelings roller coaster of sorts, hearing Maou say such mean things to her, sulking, depressed, for weeks, before hearing that Maou has done all this, worked himself nearly to death, for her sake, and then he confesses to her, kisses her, and proposes. Therefore, she too was making an incredibly unsound judgement call by saying yes! Of course, you, as the reader, are aware that this proposal is abrupt and unusual, and out of place, and so am I, as the writer, but the characters were carefully written to be largely oblivious to this, for admittedly extremely contrived reason du jour. Therefore, this allows for my plot and thematic element of them being "married", without them actually being ready for marriage in any way, shape or form! This is actually an incredibly important plot device, so it was necessary to include, according to my notes and schematics on this story, but, I must say, perhaps I should have spent more time fleshing out the numerous reasons and factors that led up to Maou making the poor decision of proposing, and Emi making the poor decision of accepting, which then allows the plot device to take form! Now, as for you really being into the lemon hook, I'm thrilled to hear that :D This story is taking a turn for the intense and passionate, and the next chapter actually contains two extremely intense, extremely hardcore, and extremely graphic lemons. So, I really hope you like it!**

 **Reiuji: Yes, thank you so much! I really appreciate that, so much! Of course, I was careful to pick up on that, It was something I was extremely fond of and had my heart set on including :D As for things moving extremely fast, yes! I'm going to explain why that is, by copy pasting my explanation, so you'll understand :) As you've mentioned, very astutely I might add, Maou's proposal in the last chapter was incredibly abrupt, and, in fact, extremely spontaneous! However, consider that I'm writing characters, and not real people, according to predetermined character templates of my own design, and for the purposes of this story, I needed Maou and Emi to have the titles "Husband" and "Wife" without being nearly ready for marriage, in any real sense! Trust me, it's plot-necessary! Until that becomes clear, unfortunately I'll be hoping that you'll rely on my credibility as a writer, I am a professional, after all! I promise, I'll always be doing my best for you, my best to bring you as good of a story as I can, and I would never include anything at any point that would compromise your ability to enjoy the story, since I'm entirely at your service as a writer! Maou, in that spot, was coming off a period of intense regret, as a result of his outrageous actions in the chapter 2, and he was desperate to convey to Emi that he loved her, that she was the most important thing to him, to apologize, to compensate for his cruelty to her. Additionally, he had recently been working himself exhaustively, in outrageously long shifts, for two weeks on end, and, therefore, was not entirely in his right mind! Buying an engagement ring and intending to propose to Emi was not a sound judgement call on his part, and that was meant to come through in the plot; Perhaps I didn't effectively communicate that! Indeed, he was almost expecting to be rejected, you see, which would have, in the canon of this story, begun what amounts to a gimmick of Maou proposing in more and more absurd (absurdly effective) ways, ideally until Emi finally said yes. Of course, I also had written Emi to be outragously infatuated with Maou, almost beyond the point of a healthy relationship, and, in fact, she too was emotionally raw and vulnerable, having been through the feeling roller coaster of sorts, hearing Maou say such mean things to her, sulking, depressed, for weeks, before hearing that Maou has done all this, worked himself nearly to death, for her sake, and then he confesses to her, kisses her, and proposes. Therefore, she too was making an incredibly unsound judgement call by saying yes! Of course, you, as the reader, are aware that this proposal is abrupt and unusual, and out of place, and so am I, as the writer, but the characters were carefully written to be largely oblivious to this, for admittedly extremely contrived reason du jour. Therefore, this allows for my plot and thematic element of them being "married", without them actually being ready for marriage in any way, shape or form! This is actually an incredibly important plot device, so it was necessary to include, according to my notes and schematics on this story, but, I must say, perhaps I should have spent more time fleshing out the numerous reasons and factors that led up to Maou making the poor decision of proposing, and Emi making the poor decision of accepting, which then allows the plot device to take form! This story is taking a turn for the intense and passionate, and the next chapter actually contains two extremely intense, extremely hardcore, and extremely graphic lemons. Given that, I really hope you like it!**

 **Resxct: I'm delighted, that's incredible praise :D If you like that, well, you should really be into the direction this story is heading, because it's all going to take an extremely graphic, extremely intense, extremely hardcore turn. I've been carefully setting up for it, to explore that "dominating" mechanic! :D As for the lemon, well, the next chapter will have two :0 :)**

 **SweetGurl818: Oh, thank you so much :D I'm so glad I was able to make you happy! I'm so sorry that it took me an extra two days to update this, I had a bunch of real world stuff to take care of, but I got it over and done with and will return to update this story again tomorrow! I'm so so glad that you liked it :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: You're so, so very welcome :D You're so welcome! I'm so incredibly happy to hear it! Oh yes, it certainly was! And we all know how important Pride is to Maou! Oh yes, you're very right! Who knows how long he can hold out! Not more than another chapter, I can promise you that much! ;) Yes, absolutely! The very sudden proposal is actually part of a huge plot device I'm writing into this story, and I'll go ahead and explain it to you! As you've mentioned, Maou's proposal in the last chapter was incredibly abrupt, and, in fact, extremely spontaneous! However, consider that I'm writing characters, and not real people, according to predetermined character templates of my own design, and for the purposes of this story, I needed Maou and Emi to have the titles "Husband" and "Wife" without being nearly ready for marriage, in any real sense! Trust me, it's plot-necessary! Until that becomes clear, unfortunately I'll be hoping that you'll rely on my credibility as a writer, I am a professional, after all! I promise, I'll always be doing my best for you, my best to bring you as good of a story as I can, and I would never include anything at any point that would compromise your ability to enjoy the story, since I'm entirely at your service as a writer! Maou, in that spot, was coming off a period of intense regret, as a result of his outrageous actions in the chapter 2, and he was desperate to convey to Emi that he loved her, that she was the most important thing to him, to apologize, to compensate for his cruelty to her. Additionally, he had recently been working himself exhaustively, in outrageously long shifts, for two weeks on end, and, therefore, was not entirely in his right mind! Buying an engagement ring and intending to propose to Emi was not a sound judgement call on his part, and that was meant to come through in the plot; Perhaps I didn't effectively communicate that! Indeed, he was almost expecting to be rejected, you see, which would have, in the canon of this story, begun what amounts to a gimmick of Maou proposing in more and more absurd (absurdly effective) ways, ideally until Emi finally said yes. Of course, I also had written Emi to be outragously infatuated with Maou, almost beyond the point of a healthy relationship, and, in fact, she too was emotionally raw and vulnerable, having been through the feeling roller coaster of sorts, hearing Maou say such mean things to her, sulking, depressed, for weeks, before hearing that Maou has done all this, worked himself nearly to death, for her sake, and then he confesses to her, kisses her, and proposes. Therefore, she too was making an incredibly unsound judgement call by saying yes! Of course, you, as the reader, are aware that this proposal is abrupt and unusual, and out of place, and so am I, as the writer, but the characters were carefully written to be largely oblivious to this, for admittedly extremely contrived reason du jour. Therefore, this allows for my plot and thematic element of them being "married", without them actually being ready for marriage in any way, shape or form! This is actually an incredibly important plot device, so it was necessary to include, according to my notes and schematics on this story, but, I must say, perhaps I should have spent more time fleshing out the numerous reasons and factors that led up to Maou making the poor decision of proposing, and Emi making the poor decision of accepting, which then allows the plot device to take form! Also, I do agree that it's very funny to see Emi struggling with her desires in addition to Maou, I had my heart set on writing this story that way! You're so welcome, I'm so sorry it took me two extra days to get this update onto the internet, some stuff came up in real life that I had to take care of, but I did manage to take care of it, and Now I'll be back to update this story tomorrow again as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D**

 **ThatGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow: Your reviews, man :'D I'm sorry, I'm just being slowly killed by every review you ever leave me. You're some kind of stone cold comedy genius sent from outer space to fill our planet with hysteria and laughter. The ass cheeks are the perfect shape for grabbing and dragging?! Aerodynamic shape?! AHahahahahahahahahahaha**

 **Valeria27: I'm so so glad you think so, That really makes my day! :D Thank you so much! Of course, I'm sure you'll get one too. I know you will! How, you may ask? Well, I just happen to know these things, because thats just how this works! :)**

 **Guest: Ahahahaha. My please, and thank you so much for your interest in my work, and your time! I posted the storm chapter a few days ago, so I really hope you liked it! :D**

 **Dmorr: Yes, I must imagine that he does! :D I guess they just couldn't wait, right?! Yes, Here's that update for you (two days late, I might add, but I'll be back with chapter five and lemons tomorrow!)! You're so welcome! :)**

 **Naruto Dragneel Kurosaki: Yes, that's absolutely right! Very clever of you to notice, that's actually a plot device I've cultivated for this story! If you want to know why he proposed to suddenly, so abruptly, read my answer to ChristophTheMad's review, which is the first review I answered in this chapter, right at the very top! That will explain everything :D I'm so glad to hear you like the story, and I'll be back to post the next chapter tomorrow! :D**

 **HalfDragonLover: Oh yes! I know, right?! He certainly did! What a flair for the dramatic, am I right?! Don't you agree, I think that's really funny of Emi, and one of my favorite parts of writing her :D Yes, That's true! There isn't as much to work with, But I'm a fan of those shippings nonetheless! I'll be continuing to work harder at mastering writing them! As for the Lemon, there are actually five lemons in this story as it currently exists, and I've been doing nothing but building up to them, pretty much endlessly! So sorry about that, I'm so sorry! But, the next chapter is very long and has two lemons, which is why I had to split it from one incredibly long (too long) chapter into two :D Have no fear, however! I'll be back to post the next chapter tomorrow, and I'll see you then :D Please enjoy chapter four for me in the meantime :D**

 **DarkBattlefield: Why, hello! :D Please, don't feel bad! In fact, you made my day by reading and enjoying this piece, it makes me so happy to know that you're enjoying my work! I'm so thrilled to hear that you like this story! Hang tight, and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! :D See you then!**

 **Dark Li: AHahahahaha. Thank you so SO much, I'm so delighted to hear that :D I really appreciate it, it means the world to me! Yes, I was raised in Germany, but I learned English from birth, along with Italian, German and French, and English is actually my favorite (don't tell my dad!) My Mom is Editor-In-Chief of a big New York Publishing company, so she trained me well to be a writer, because she employs me to do writing and editing for her company, which is why it might seem like I'm American :D In any case, your praise is worth more than gold to me, and as always, I'm forever at your service! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, try to do that for me, and I'll see you tomorrow when I upload chapter 5! :D**

 **Please enjoy your stay at Sunshine 4, everyone :D**

 **Thank you all so much! I have to say, I can't believe you're all not _so tired_ of me by now. Well, as long as you want me around, I'll be here, doing my thing! I'm so sorry that it took me two extra days to upload this, I had to take care of some stuff for mother, but I managed to get it all done by cramming, and now I'm back on schedule! So, please enjoy this chapter for me, and I'll see you tomorrow when I upload chapter 5! **

Maou and Emi stared across at one another, silently, for a moment; The hero, a ball of nerves, watched, eyes wide, as a furious hunger rose in the eyes of the Demon King. She felt her breath vanish, in her chest, and struggled to even draw tiny, shallow, gasping breaths, the word 'Dominating' still fresh in her mind, refusing to go away…

Making her heart beat violently inside her, she watched as Maou's eyes flashed, viciously, and she could see, _so clearly_ , in his eyes, that he wanted to _jump on her_ , right here, throw her to the ground, rip her clothes off, _hold her down, and take her, roughly, holding her hair…_

She flushed, glowing red, feeling slightly faint…

Somehow, she _knew_ that if he did, if he did push her down, having his way with her, it would mean _the end of her,_ the end of her self-respect, the end of her dignity, and her pulse raced just considering it, as her body was rocked by waves of fresh desire and heated shame; internally horrified, _terrified_ by how much she wanted him to hold her down…

And then, as these swimming thoughts of domination and submission raged inside her, swirling around in her heart and head, _as she felt the heat in her body grow overwhelming_ , Maou took a step towards her, and she quivered, feeling extraordinarily helpless before him.

Maou stopped, however, suddenly, eyes opening wide, and he frowned, twitching. Emi could see some _strange conflict_ being waged in his eyes, and he took a deep breath, grinning, before shutting his eyes for a moment. Her heartbeat pounded along, anxiously, in the silence, before his eyes cracked open again.

He regarded her, for a moment, quietly, as his wicked grin died, replaced by a warmer, slightly sad, slightly desperate smile. She watched him, confused, as he turned away from her, seemingly in control of himself once again.

"M…M-Maou…?" She managed to whisper.

He seemed to consider this, for a moment, silently, before wandering away, into the kitchen, where he began wrapping up the sandwich Emi had prepared for him, opening the fridge to stow it away.

She felt a vein throb in her forehead, blood suddenly boiling, back to her senses.

"You're…! _You aren't even hungry_ -!?" She squeaked, furiously red. "You just wanted me to obey you-!"

"Of course not-" Maou laughed, setting the sandwich on the bottom shelf, next to some fruit. He paused for a moment, afterwards, before heading back over to Emi, smirking, shaking his head. "At least, that's not the only reason."

She flushed, fuming, steam pouring off her face. _"What's the other reason-?!"_

"I was hungry." He added, honestly, grinning faintly, gathering his shoes and coat, handing her a jacket. "Let's go."

She froze, dumbfounded, for a moment, eyes wide, eyebrow rocketing up in the brief silence.

"H-huh?!"

He tugged his shoes on, smiling to himself, eyes shut, before setting the jacket in his hands over her shoulders. "We're going out to dinner, Emilia."

She paused, trembling, for a moment, faintly red, heat in her face.

She'd been _so sure_ he'd…She was _sure_ he would slam her backwards into a wall again, trapping her, _holding her tightly_ , _immediately taking her_ , forcing himself on her…

She felt the dancing of her conflicting emotions of _heated desire_ , embarrassment, _relief_ , in her chest. "We're…We're going to dinner?"

"That's right. It's a special occasion, after all-" He met her gaze, eyes twinkling oppressively.

Her heart skipped a beat.

 _(Thirty two minutes later)_

The Hero and Demon king sat, together, at a table, downtown, in the nicest restaurant the city had to offer.

Maou was leaning, casually, calmly, grinning, in his seat, reclining, and Emi was _practically shaking_ , eyes wide, staring over at him, unable to look away from him, heart still fluttering.

She _knew_ he was…She _knew_ Maou was just biding his time, building tension in her, she was _sure_ of it. She was _sure_ this was some _devious master plan_ , to make her _desperate_ , to confuse her, to make her _want him_ so much her _heart would explode_ …

That was _just his style_ , she breathed, watching him carefully, suspicious…

"You look _tense_ , Emi-" Maou teased, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Try to relax. _We have a long night ahead of us."_

 _I knew it-!_ She squeaked, quietly, heartbeat racing, bright red. _I knew it!_

A server appeared by their table, interrupting Emi's silent nervous breakdown, as she gaped at the Demon King, speechlessly, breathless, and she looked up, noticing that it was a relatively small, blonde girl, with a notepad, in a _short skirt._

 _With giant tits._

She also noticed, eyes clouding over, that the waitress seemed _awfully_ interested in Maou, watching him, eyes wide and sparkling, excitedly.

"Can I take your order-?" She chattered, practically glowing When Maou smiled for her.

"Sure. Bring me some steak-" Maou grinned, seeing Emi's face darken all at once, when the Waitress smiled, delighted, scribbling in her notebook. "That strikes me as traditional."

The waitress turned, hesitantly, slightly patronizingly, towards Emi, raising her eyebrows, unimpressed, staring down at the hero's chest. "And…For your _friend_ here?"

Maou watched Alarm cross Emi's face with a savage grin.

"We're _not_ friends, this-!" She started, furiously, interrupting herself with a little gasp.

They sat, in silence, for a moment, with the waitress looking between them, slightly frustrated, looking a little lost, Maou staring across at Emi, interestedly, while her lip trembled slightly, eyes wide, pulse racing.

"I'm…His _wife_ -" She managed, in a small voice, brilliantly crimson, unable to look away from Maou, half annoyed, half vindictive, glaring up at the waitress, indignantly, after a moment, voice hardening. "And I want salad. I'm not picky."

Maou watched Emi's face, smug, as the waitress stormed off, highly aggravated. "You just can't seem to catch a break today."

"Leave me alone-" She whimpered, helpless, still flushed, heat in her cheeks.

As she watched his eyes, her heartbeat raced, seeing that _same hungry passion,_ that same _nearly unrestrained desire_ , rise in him. A moment of silence, as she tried, largely unsuccessfully, to regulate her breathing, as he seemed to wrestle the manic predator inside him back down, eyes shut, twitching, before grinning, eyes opening once again, meeting her gaze.

"Tell me something, Emi." He ventured, picking a fork up, twirling it. "How does this marriage work?"

She froze, looking down into her lap, heart skipping a beat, breath catching in her chest. _Silence_ , echoing silence, as she looked up at him, incredulous, flushed, mind conjuring perverse visions of bondage and dominance, as her heartbeat accelerated. " _W-What_ -?!"

He laughed, setting the fork back down. "I'm going to conquer the world, you know. What's your plan?"

She breathed an audible sigh of relief, still trapped in his gleaming eyes, heat in her face dying down, as she realized he wasn't looking to establish a dominance precedent or some twisted power dynamic... _Not Yet_ … She cursed herself, terrified, internally.

She _cursed herself in her mind,_ as her heartbeat continued to race, thoughts swirling, heating up, at the thought of his promise to _make her submit to him_ …Her feelings roiled inside her, tumultuous, tormented by barely hidden desires and passion; Emi took a deep breath, suppressing her wildly perverse thoughts, as best she could. "I'm going to stop you. I'll never let it happen."

She met his eyes, determined, burning justice in her gaze. He flinched a bit, and laughed. "Really? You're going to stand against me?"

"That's right." She huffed, raising an eyebrow at him, proudly, crossing her arms, dead set.

"I'm not surprised, I guess." He chuckled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, eyes calmly shut. Maou's eyes opened, flashing, glinting, a moment later, and he met her righteous glare, grinning. "So, _you're telling me_ …the Hero will _stand in my way_ , and you'll _defeat_ me, saving the world…Before we _return home together_ , I throw you onto the bed and _fuck you_?"

She squealed, quietly, furiously red, steaming, and stomped on his foot under the table. He laughed, and Emi could only glare across at him, fuming, humiliated, speechless, _breathless_ , without a retort or response. She opened her mouth, indignant, flushed, heart hammering, but failed to speak, and her jaw shut again, clenched tightly, crimson red, as he watched her, fascinated, grinning.

"I like it." He teased. "We can work with this."

"I-Inside the bedroom and outside the bedroom are different affairs-!" She managed to squeak, blushing furiously, stammering. Her heart raced, as he considered her, and seemed to consider this, thoughtfully, for a moment, pensive.

In the silence, as she saw that _wild, untamed hunger_ rising in his eyes again, she felt her face flush, heat in her chest and body, mind wandering, against her will, to thoughts of _wicked sexual misconduct_ …She couldn't help it, Emi was _helpless_ to get his promise to "make her submit" out of her mind. _Every time_ she saw _that look_ in his eyes, as he struggled to suppress it, she thought of him _holding her down_ , pinning her down, forcefully, _having his way with her_ , and she felt a rush of addicting _heat and shame_ , desire and helplessness surge through her.

 _Make...Make me submit to him..._ She thought, pulse racing, bright red. _What does that mean-? What does that mean?!_

 _How bad…How bad is he-? How bad can he be-?_ She caught herself thinking, in a weak little voice, somewhere in the back of her mind, as her hands came up to hold her temples, and she shook her head, desperately, slightly terrified, very mortified. _Maybe he's…Maybe he just wants to be rough with me-_

 _...Or…_ A moment of silence, as her eyes ventured back up to meet his, and the grinning _, almost sadistic_ smirk on his face, and the _wicked, ravenous gleam_ in his eyes suggested otherwise. She squeaked, glowing red.

Emi couldn't help it, she was thinking of him _tying her up_ , handcuffing her, setting a ball gag in her mouth, _attaching a leash to her neck_ …

 _No! No!_ She breathed, squealing faintly, bright scarlet, head in her hands, staring back down into her lap, devastated, overcome, furious heat in her body, basically panicking. _Noooo! NOOO!_

Something about the thought of _Maou_ , that Maou, the King of all demons and all of Hell, her _nemesis_ , controlling her like that, dominating her, Emilia, the Hero of Ente Isla, was too enticing, _too horrifying_ , too overwhelming, just _thinking_ it sent her into a spiraling whirl of outrageous humiliation and desire.

She hung her head, mortified, remembering the way she felt about Maou when _she first arrived on earth_. She almost laughed, miserable, shaking, imagining what she would've done if the old her could see what she was thinking _now_ …

Married to _that guy._

She looked up at him, trembling, as he seemed to have calmed himself down as well, and was joking with the waitress, who had returned to bring them their food.

 _I'm married to this guy?_ She lamented, heart racing, watching him, bright red.

 _(Forty five minutes later)_

After dinner, Maou had led her, back outside, into the rain, heartbeat thudding viciously inside her, every step of the way, as he hailed the first taxi to pass at a nearby intersection.

She followed him inside it, breathlessly, speechlessly, trying to prepare her heart and mind, and, _potentially_ , _her body_ , for whatever would come next…

But, instead, Maou gave the cab driver _another_ address, one she _didn't recognize_ , instead of directions to their nearby apartment…

"Now what…?" She managed, helplessly, meeting his eyes, at the end of her rope.

"I couldn't help thinking," He grinned. "most weddings also feature some amount of dancing."

Her eyes widened, as the cab pulled up outside what appeared to be _some kind of wild nightclub._

"Right?" he teased, paying the taxi driver, grabbing her hand, pulling her back out into the rain, as she protested, _vehemently_ , vociferous, every step of the way, bright red.

Maou hypnotized his way through the line, casually, and they stepped inside, where the thumping, droning music and flashing lights assaulted them.

Emi flinched, squinting, very much overwhelmed by the sights and sounds, by all the people milling about, as the king of demons led her, by the hand, over to a wall, near the dance floor.

"Looks exciting, doesn't it?" He laughed, seeing the obviously uncomfortable and out of place hero of Ente Ilsa, nervously scouting the room out.

"No!" She hissed, flushed, entirely out of her element. She turned to Maou, glaring, noticing that he looked completely at ease, completely comfortable, fitting in _outrageously_ well. The Club and the Music seemed to warp around him, the people seemed to _warp around him_ , out of his path, out of their way, and yet, somehow, all appeared to be _quietly in awe of him_ ; as if the entire club was silently worshiping the ground he walked on, while everyone went about their business, as if subtly avoiding them out of sheer respect and humility.

She just stared at him, overcome, for a moment, eyes wide, struggling to make sense of this phenomenon, realizing, at last, _horrified_ , that _she too_ was somehow falling under this strange spell. It wasn't a _profound_ difference, really, Maou just appeared very _at ease_ , very at home, very _impressive_ , very powerful… She gaped, slackjawed, mouth open, at him, and he laughed.

"This place is teeming with despair, Emilia." He grinned at her, turning slightly away. "Everyone is suffering."

She tilted her head, eyes wide, considering this, for a moment. It made sense, somehow. No wonder he was _practically glowing_ , radiantly, cool, collected energy and charisma leaking from his every pore.

"Including you, if that expression on your face is any indication." He chuckled.

She glared at him, whirling around, crossing her arms, huffing. She imagined she did indeed look tormented; she certainly _felt_ tormented. Her body was _screaming_ at her to be close to him, and her mind was stubbornly refusing, refusing herself her every inclination.

"Very affecting." He grinned, holding a hand out to her, after a moment. "Want to dance?"

Emi glanced out at the couples on the dance floor, nervously; most of them were _grinding against each other,_ passionately intertwined. The music was dark and erotic, with a thumping drum beat that seemed to echo her own heart. "I don't think so-" She squeaked.

"Good idea-" He pulled her hand, grinning wickedly, taking her out onto the dance floor, as she whined, whimpering, flushed, heart hammering. "Come on-"

He grabbed her, holding her tightly, wrapping his arms around her, before turning her body, pressing her into him, and she gasped, faintly, eyes wide, heat rising in her face and body, as his hands wandered along her waist, and his fingers brushed her face.

She took a deep breath, feeling his arms and hands on her, feeling the heat of his body, squeezing her eyes shut, and tried to forget that there were people around… _so many people_ …

 _So many disorienting lights..._

The beat and melody _filled_ her, and the warmth of her feelings for him pounded in her heart, coursing through her, numbing her anxiety and nervousness, even as her breath came only in shallow pants, as she felt the evidence of his arousal press into her, into her ass, and she wiggled her hips, tentatively, against him, almost against her will, almost subconsciously, heat filling her…

Bright red, exhaling, as he held her arm, and his other hand wandered on her body, with the music bumping in her ears, filling her mind, the sensation of Maou pressing against her, she shut her eyes, _beginning to lose herself_ , and her body started to move on it's own.

She rubbed her ass on him, as her heartbeat raced, and her thoughts swirled, she held her head, feeling his length pressing into her, and she was grinding her ass against him, _furiously embarrassed, but extremely aroused_ , feeling the _shame and love_ mixing inside her, trying _very hard_ not to think of herself as Emilia the Hero, grinding on _Maou_ …

To the beat, they danced, closely together, gleaming, heat and passion brimming between them, tension like arcing electricity in the air around them; His body's pressure against her made her tingle, all over, every nerve in her warming up, highly aware of the situation, despite herself…

His breath was warm on her cheek.

Maou moved with a slow sensuality, and her body followed his lead, breathlessly, speechlessly.

As the song ended, Maou spun her around, holding her tightly in his arms, not letting her go; he pressed his forehead down against hers. She could feel him pressing into her, between her legs, his length pressing into her, and struggled to find breath.

Silence, on the dance floor, for a moment, as she just panted in his embrace, and he seemed to neither breathe nor move at all.

"I…" She breathed, whispering, flushed. "I don't think this is how people dance at weddings-"

He grinned, wickedly, eyes calmly shut, collected.

Tension hummed between them as the next song started.

While they danced, together, deep into the night, she couldn't escape the feeling that they were almost making love to the beat of the music.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I really hope so! This chapter is basically all building up to the lemons in the next one, right? which is very long, as it currently stands! Lots of buildup, lots of tension! Don't worry, I'll come through with the payoff for you tomorrow! That way you'll feel like the characters really earned it, and I'll feel like I was able to establish the hardcore, intense vibe their relationship is taking on :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. WARNING BRIGHT SUNSHINE AHEAD

**Ex-V: Hey there! So, I've never done one of these before, but I realized, when I looked at the fifth chapter of Sunshine, that I owed you all a warning, at the very least, before I post it...**

 **It turns out, the fifth chapter of "Sunshine", which I'll be posting around noon tomorrow, contains some extremely hardcore, really intense material; BDSM, bondage and dominance, that sort of thing. Not the most outrageously hardcore stuff, really it's not too bad at all, I don't think, but, at the same time, It is technically dominance and submission. That's what it is! According to my schematics and notes on this story, it actually gets even more intense, from the next chapter onwards, but, before we really venture into the BDSM stuff at all, I wanted to post what amounts to a warning, or a disclaimer of sorts. If you aren't a fan of BDSM, if you can't get into dominance and submission, if this sort of thing triggers or bothers you, please don't go ahead with this story!**

 **I know most people don't read the authors notes at the beginnings of chapters, and because of that, I didn't want to post this warning at the beginning of chapter five, have people skip the authors note, skip the warning, then read the chapter, and be upset with me! I definitely don't want to trigger anyone! I've been told that sort of thing is actually extremely serious!**

 **So, Please be aware of that, going forward! I don't want anyone to be shocked or surprised, when they read it!**

 **And, Please, please don't crucify me in the reviews for posting a chapter that isn't technically a chapter X0 I just wanted to get a warning out there that people would actually read X0! I know you'll be mad at me, if you read my work with any sort of regularity, for making you think I put the fifth chapter up already, when it won't actually go up on the internet for another few hours, but please just forget you saw this if you aren't going to be bothered by the content ahead! Forgive me!**

 ***(Hides in a hole in the ground until the fifth chapter is ready to post)***


	6. Chapter 5

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let me just start by saying that This story has been incredibly fun to write :D**

 **Arwin: I'm so glad to hear that you like it! :D As you requested, here is more! But let me warn you in advance, if you're feeling Emi's shame, these next few chapters are going to be pretty hard on you :)**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Oh, I'm so delighted to hear that! I'm incredibly sorry about the wait, But I have the next two chapters basically done already, and you won't have to wait much longer for much more of this story! Believe me, I understand being a detail maniac! That one hits really close to home! And just as you've said, I've been positively DYING to write this first lemon, and to be honest, I've been dying to write all the other lemons as well! It's been killing me! Yes, Maou was relatively impressive, wasn't he? For as unorthodox as Maou and Emi's relationship is, I guess I'm not surprised! Neither he nor Emi get to have any pride any more :) I hope you like the next few chapters!**

 **Resxct: That popcorn sure is handy, isn't it?! :D**

 **Naruto Dragneel Kurosaki: :D See if I can't keep surprising you :D**

 **ChristophTheMad: I'm so happy to hear that :) Naturally, naturally! I'm really glad to hear it! As for drawing out the Lemon, oh yes. I do have a world of fun doing that... :D You've waited long and patiently, though! As for finding out what's going through Maou's head, oh yes...Yes, you will indeed. Sit tight for me, and I'll be eternally grateful! :D**

 **MyFangirlingWays: He does indeed, doesn't he :D**

 **MyFangirlingWays: Right?! Right?!**

 **MyFangirlingWays: :D Oh my goodness, Thank you so much, this just made my day :D**

 **MyFangirlingWays: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I just can't express how happy this makes me :'D**

 **Imyoshi: It's exactly as you say :D**

 **Dark Li: That's just as impressive, you know! Chinese is fascinating and extremely difficult, from what I understand! Oh, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart :) Yes, we also use it in German as well!**

 **StarBoardDream: :D I'm so glad, I'm so glad to hear that! I hope I can keep you laughing :D I'll do my best for you :D**

 **(Let me also take a moment to address the reviews on the Warning!)**

 **Guest: Forgive mee! I'm so sorrrryy! I didn't mean to fake you out, I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?**

 **Coldwire: Thank you so much, I really appreciate your understanding! I just wanted to be careful, just in case! :D**

 **Welcome to Sunshine 5, where things get REALLY bright! From here on, you're in "Bright Sunshine" territory!**

 **I hope you like it :D**

Eleven thirty PM, and neither of them knew it.

After dancing, tightly intertwined, together, bodies pressed against one another, highly aroused, to the melodic thuds of the pulsing music for _three hours_ , Maou and Emi were _still grinding_ ; Emi rubbed herself on him, sweating, eyes shut, hair whipping about, feet twirling gracefully back and forth, in a flurry, following him, following his motions. Her back was pressed against his stomach and chest, and her hips stayed against his length, as she wiggled her ass on him, lost in the music, lost in the song, lost in the heat between them, the silent passion between them.

Breathing heavily, with beads of sweat dripping down her face, and flush with the exertion of their endless, exhausting dance, Emi realized she had become extremely _dizzy_ , somehow, and almost _tripped_ , _almost fell over completely_ , lightheaded.

Her mouth opened, gasping, but Maou's swift, firm hands had steadied her, not a moment later, and she was back upright, on her feet.

 _They had paused_ , however, the rythym broken, and Emi was _sorely disappointed,_ her body glowing, heartbeat thudding in her chest, bright red, already desperately longing for the closeness of his body, and the contact they'd been sharing for upwards of three hours now.

"Emilia." Maou's voice was concerned, and she looked at him, into his eyes, trembling, still feeling slightly dazed.

"I'm…I-I'm fine-" She lied, one hand coming up to hold her head, feeling unquestionably feverish, and generally not fine. _What's happening-?_

Maou's eyes communicated paragraphs of information to her, as they shared a long look; She felt so intimately connected to him, her body was _aching_ for him, and her _mind_ was too. Slightly worried, but slightly amused, he grinned. "Dehydration? I'm going to get you some water, wait here."

She opened her mouth to respond, but failed to speak, and he winked at her, waving, wandering off, off the dance floor, leaving her alone, in the crowd, full of _people_ , full of flashing, pulsing lights. She breathed deeply, trying to center herself, but being alone on the dancefloor, where she felt _infinitely less comfortable_ without Maou, wasn't helping.

As she watched him go, she saw the crowd part before him, out of his path, warping around him, as everyone still seemed utterly in awe of him, somehow, despite carrying on with their flurried dancing and heated conversations.

"Hey, girl-" She heard a voice, that snapped her out of something resembling a stupor, as she watched Maou make his way to the Bar, where the bartender immediately dropped the conversation he was having and cups he was washing to attend to the king of Demons; Like everyone else, the bartender seemed to worship the very ground Maou walked on.

Emi turned, hesitantly, entirely uncomfortable with the intruding stranger's tone, and when she faced him, she was looking at a creepy, slightly disheveled older man.

He looked _way too old_ to be clubbing, maybe forty, and had stepped _far too close_ to the Hero, with a sick, drunken stare clinging to her. She took a halfway disgusted step back, despite wishing to be cordial; She was still slightly fuzzy, and not happy about this older man's obvious attempts at approaching her. "Can I help you-?"

Emilia was suddenly aware that Maou was probably listening in; She could feel his eyes on her, she could almost feel his gaze, as he watched her, out of the corner of his eyes.

"You're looking good, hun-" The creepy drunk grunted, and a strong stench of liquor invaded her perception. She groaned, taking another step back.

Emi, just as she opened her mouth to respond, realized Maou would hear anything she said, and shut her jaw again, clenching it tightly shut, blushing faintly, trying to think of something she could say to lose this guy without saying she was here with her _husband_.

"How about you dance on me for a bit-" He took another step towards her, however, eyes wandering along her body, and she shuddered, too dizzy and creeped out to put up with the drunk a single moment longer.

"I'm married, okay?" She hissed, turning away, crossing her arms, flushed. She could practically hear Maou's smug, self-satisfied smirk. "I'm here with my husband-"

The drunk man's eyes narrowed, suspicious, not buying her claims for a second, and Emi noticed him very distinctly glare down at the Engagement ring on her finger, and she cursed him _. Not quite drunk enough to be entirely stupid, huh-_ She thought, incredibly annoyed.

"That's an engagement ring, not a wedding bangle-" The drunk droned, unimpressed, and every second Emi had to put up with this man's attention just made her _more desperate to see Maou again,_ to be with Maou again, for him to stand beside her again, touch her again, speak to her again…

She realized, almost horrified, internally, face heating up, that this man _probably wasn't actually such an awful person_ , but her _absurd infatuation_ with Maou was causing her to see every other man as _filthy_ , vile and disgusting. After hearing Maou's suave, charismatic tones for so long, which had become like honey to her ears, every _other_ man's voice was like a dry sawblade scraping against living bone, grating and almost painful, especially _this_ drunken slob…After looking at Maou's oppressively handsome face for so long, looking into his grinning, calculating eyes, which made her heart throb, every other man's face was like a twisted, grotesque mask, especially _this_ creepy, disheveled pervert…

Emi was momentarily overcome by this revelation, and her heart raced inside her; turning her gaze back to the creepy, almost _misshapen_ looking creep, she forgot entirely that Maou was listening in. "Our…Our bond can't be expressed by cheap minerals like _gold_." She snapped, arms crossed tightly on her chest, in as defensive a posture as she could muster. "I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand our love-"

The drunk growled, clearly aggravated, and took a step closer to her again, stopping just outside her arms reach, and when she moved, disturbed, to back up again, she realized she couldn't move any further away without stumbling into a crowd of grinding dancers.

"Oh really? I bet this _husband_ of yours can't satisfy you like I could-" The drunk grinned, sloppily, and Emi shivered, disgust welling up insider her. "I bet you're lying, I bet he's not even here."

She whirled around, instantly, highly annoyed, too lightheaded to remember that Maou was listening in, and Pointed towards the king of Demons, vindictively, somewhat proudly, sniffing, shutting her eyes. "He's right there, actually."

The drunk took a small step back, when he followed her finger, as his eyes came to rest on the king of hell. When she cracked one eye open, to appraise the creep, she saw that he appeared to be struggling with the strange influence Maou's overflowing demonic power was exerting on everyone in the club; The drunk crossed his own arms, _struggling to fight the urge to be in awe of the Demon king._

"That's him…?" The creep frowned, slowly losing his cool. "Is he a movie star or something-?"

She almost laughed. "He might _look_ perfect, but he's actually evil-" She began to say, before choking on her words, glowing red, heat rushing into her cheeks, as she remembered that he was listening in, and had _certainly_ heard her.

In the distance, she heard the sound of his laughter, and squeaked, blushing furiously.

Emi realized only too late that she'd given this creep the wrong impression, and had dropped her guard, flustered, as a result of recalling that Maou had heard her call him _perfect_.

She saw it all happen in slow motion; The drunken creep, eyebrow rising, hearing her call Maou evil, said "I'll treat you right-" and stepped into her personal space; she was distracted by her pounding heartbeat and Maou's distant laughter, and she didn't move in time, still slightly weak on her feet, dizzy.

The drunk reached out, to grab her ass, and Maou was there instantly, eyes flashing a vicious red, swirls of demonic power raging up around him; The king of hell snapped his hand onto the drunk's outstretched palm, crushing it _instantly_ in a vice grip, holding it in place, inches from Emi's ass, preventing it from moving any further towards her.

The drunk screamed, and the club went silent, as Maou crushed the man's hand, eyes wide, bright red, glaring sadistically at the drunk. His lips were no longer smiling, or smirking.

Emi swayed slightly in place; somehow, seeing Maou, appear in front of her, and seeing the vicious, hateful look in his eyes, was making her feel _even more_ dizzy and feverish. Her pulse pounded in her temples, as Maou opened his mouth, furious, as if to speak, but said nothing. The King of hell twisted the man's wrist, snapping it like a twig, and the drunk dropped to his feet, screaming. Maou shut his mouth again.

Emi trembled, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on them, in the silence, as the only sound was drunken crying and the cracking of shattered bones.

 ** _"I want you to really understand what you almost just did."_** Maou whispered, at last, voice deadly, like poison. The king of Hell tightened his grip, and blood dripped from between his fingers, along with tiny white shards of splintered bone.

Emi tried to speak, afraid that Maou would take this man's _life_ , but almost fell over, knees shaking. She clutched the demon lord's shirt for support, and that seemed to snap him back into reality.

Maou looked around, for a moment, Eyes wide, before staring down at the drunk, on the floor. He let the man's hand go, and pointed, wordless, at the mangled, gnarled wreck of blood and bone, sinew and tendon. The drunk seemed unable to speak or even cry. A glowing magic light engulfed the drunk, and his hand was repaired, almost instantly.

Emi, on the verge of collapse, met Maou's eyes, gratefully, glad to see him fix the damage he'd caused, as he led her back outside, speechless.

The king of hell walked her around the corner, supporting her weight, and set her down on a park bench, carefully. When she saw his eyes, she saw terror and regret in his face. "Emi…" He managed, bewildered. " _I'm so sorry…_ I should never have-"

"Moron-" She was just happy to see him, to have him with her, to feel his hands against her body, still lightheaded. "You didn't even bring me any water-"

He paused, for a moment, and laughed, regretfully, running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe it..."

A moment of silence. Emi felt herself growing unstable, even sitting up on the park bench, dazed. She swayed, slightly, and Maou grabbed her, setting a hand under her legs, and a hand at her back, lifting her bodily, and carried her, bridal style, to a flat, wooden fence post, despite her vehement protests.

"You barely touched your salad." Maou grinned, faintly, cursing himself for not realizing it sooner. "When was the last time you ate a full meal?"

Emi tilted her head, in his arms, thoughts swimming, feeling extraordinarily weak, and slightly unhappy about the waves of pleasure building in her, feeling herself in his arms, being cradled there. "Oh…."

Maou's eyes shut, caught between a grin and a grimace. He lifted her higher, sitting her upright on the fencepost, and turned his body, taking her onto his back, carrying her off, piggyback style.

She squeaked, quietly, gasping a bit, bright red, _extraordinarily displeased_ , thoughts still swimming. "It's…It's been a while." She admitted, eyes drifting closed, thinking, ashamed, of her two weeks in solitude, hiding away in her apartment. She'd barely eaten that whole time, and couldn't actually remember the last good meal she'd…

Maou interrupted her train of thought by teleporting, instantly, and when she looked up, the were standing outside a closed supermarket. Maou teleported again, and they were inside, in the darkened grocery store, in between two isles of boxed food, pastries, bread.

The king of demons set her down, and she sniffed, huffing, leaning back against the rows of food. "Trespassing?"

He laughed. "I don't want to hear it."

Maou shoved a box of pastries in her face, and some bread, teleporting away for a moment, only to reappear, a moment later, with butter and deli meat.

Emi crossed her arms, still dizzy, turning her nose up at the food, eyes defiantly shut. "Stealing?"

Maou grinned, veins throbbing in his forehead. "Eat."

After a moment, reluctantly, she cracked one eye open, honestly famished, and opened the box of pastries, stuffing a handful into her mouth, chewing gratefully. "You better pay for these-" She mumbled, mouth full, crumbs dropping into her lap, as he grinned at her, leaning on a shelf, crossing his arms.

Silence, as Emi chewed, and swallowed, feeling better already, feeling strength return to her body, as she ate, nibbling on some bread, slightly self-conscious, seeing Maou watch her so carefully.

"How do you feel?" He asked at last, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Annoyed." She snapped, slightly red, turning half-away from him, completely restored, back to full strength. "That was all your fault-!"

He seemed to consider this, before acknowledging it. She saw another strange conflict in his eyes, for a moment, between some strange _sadness_ and his regular, calm confidence. _No sign of the hungry predator from before_ , a tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered, half hoping that his ravenous predatorial instinct would return, and he'd jump on her.

She shook her head, flushed, heartbeat accelerating, and stuffed another handful of pastries into her mouth. Maou seemed to return to his usual, charismatic self, even as she watched him.

She stopped chewing, seeing his smug smirk. She swallowed the food in her mouth, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What-?"

He laughed, shaking his head, saying nothing, sliding down to the ground, sitting crosslegged across from her.

"What's so funny-!" she snapped, rising to her feet, clenching her fist, holding it out, threateningly at him, feeling empowered by the nutrients in her, no longer dizzy or weak.

He just grinned wickedly, meeting her eyes. "Emilia, the righteous hero of Ente isla, _sure knows how to wiggle her ass_."

Emi shrieked, furiously red, heartbeat hammering, and he leaned subtly out of the way of her kick; her foot connected instead with the shelf behind him, toppling the entire thing over backwards, spilling food and cans, boxes and bottles all over the place.

Maou chuckled, rising to his feet, and waved his hand; a throbbing pulse of demonic power rippled through the air around them, and the shelf raised itself back up, all it's contents flying back up on the shelf, as if it were never disturbed, and Emi huffed, still slightly red, heat in her body, thinking of the hours they'd spent dancing together, the hours she'd spent grinding her ass on his erection...

"I'm glad to see you have your strength back." He grinned at her, turning slightly away, before grabbing her hand, and teleporting them back outside. When Emi looked around, she realized they were _around the block from their apartment._

Her heartbeat accelerated, as he let her hand go, and made to walk away, ahead of her, towards their flat.

She paused, frozen in place, for a moment, heartbeat racing inside her, breath catching insider her, before shuffling back over to him, catching up to him, matching his striding pace.

He said nothing, just looking straight ahead, the ghost of a smile playing along his lips, and she watched his face, blushing faintly, for a moment, before looking poignantly, sourly away, reaching out with her hand, hoping he'd take the hint and hold her hand again.

He did.

"So…Besides _listening in on conversations_ happening _across crowded nightclubs_ -" She ventured, still slightly red, unwilling to meet his eyes anymore, now that she had gone out of her way to hold his hand. "Do you have any other _hidden talents_ I don't know about?"

He grinned wickedly, and met her eyes, when she peered over at him. "Wait and see."

She squeaked, flushed, glowing bright red, heartbeat accelerating. She stomped on his foot, and looked away again, trembling slightly. She could see that _hungry predator_ rising in his eyes once again, in her peripherals, and shivered, subtly, heat rising in her body and face.

She hissed, quietly, extremely embarrassed. "Y-You think you're perfect, don't you-"

"It's certainly true that _one of us_ seems to think I'm perfect-" His eyes narrowed, villainously, smug.

She yelped, furiously red, steaming, and tried to punch him; Maou stepped calmly out of the way of her fist.

A moment of silence.

"We...We don't have a normal relationship…" Emi managed to whisper, after a moment, tugging her hair with her free hand, nervously, slightly red. "You know that, right?"

He laughed. "Because our bond can't be expressed in cheap minerals like gold-?"

She choked, furiously crimson, and squeezed his hand as tightly as she could, hoping to hurt him. "F-Fuck yourself-!"

"Emilia." Maou turned to her, eyes glinting, softly. "…I may be evil, I may hate you, and get off on your suffering…"

He trailed off, for a moment, and her eyebrows rose, slowly, veins throbbing in her forehead.

"But I love you, Emi. _I love you so much_ , it really hurts." He met her eyes, and she felt the breath catch in her throat, heartbeat racing, heat rising in her face. " _All my feelings are tied to you_ , now. Loving you is all I have."

She stopped, in her tracks, in place, even as he kept walking, another few steps, surprised. She refused to budge, looking down at her toes, eyes downcast, face glowing red.

After a moment, she looked up, pulse hammering in her temples, feelings _swirling_ inside her, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, feeling very much like she had to say something to him, _something_ , to express herself…

"I'm in love with you…" She managed, voice small. "I love you a lot."

Silence.

"I love you more than you love me, I bet-" She stammered, trying to outdo him, flushed.

Emi looked at his face, heat in her body, still holding his hand tightly, as his eyes widened, and she just marveled at him, at his face, at who he was, at everything about him, at the strength of her feelings for him. "I'm in love with you-" she whispered, voice hardening, determined, after a moment. "I hate you, and I'm _really_ unhappy with the things my feelings are making me think, but…"

"It shouldn't be possible for anyone to love _anything_ the way I love you-"

She trailed off, helplessly, feeling her heart slam in her chest, reaching out for him with her other hand, stepping closer to him, as he took a step towards her.

Emi felt a drop of rain on her outstretched hand.

Maou vanished, teleporting off, only to return _within the same heartbeat,_ holding an umbrella, which he opened, and pulled her under, standing beneath it with her.

They just stood there, Hero and Satan, in silence, for a moment, pressed tightly together, under the umbrella, as the rain picked up, and the sounds of raindrops on the fabric above them almost seemed to produce a calming, pleasant hum.

She stared up into his face, slightly red, eyes wide, as he grinned, faintly.

"Y-you're stupid-" She tried to hiss, and ended up stammering impotently.

Their lips met, gently, softly, under the umbrella, and Maou wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tiny breaths on him, warm, that threatened to drive him mad.

She was like a flame in his arms, like a fire, that he was holding, embracing, her lips like the sweetest nectar, her skin like wet silk, as their lips met again, pausing together.

Maou teleported them, a moment later, still under the umbrella, out of the rain, into their apartment, into their living room.

 **Ex-V: Please don't kill me !**

 **One more chapter, one more guys! Just wait one more chapter, I swear, I really swear, I mean it, on my honor as a writer, the next chapter is the first Lemon in the series, okay?! I had to do a ton of re-writes, and re-assembled the next two chapters basically from the ground up! Please, please forgive me! Just sit tight for one more chapter, and don't killl meeeee, I promise to Post the next chapter first thing in the morning, I only have about an hour of finishing touches to put on it, to polish it up, but I'm too tired to do them now, I've been up for two days, and doing these re-writes has forced me to write nonstop for the past six hours! I'm just going to sleep, and right when I wake up, I'll put the finishing touches on it, and post the first lemon chapter, I swear it, I really will! I promise not to take another whole day to update this story, you've all waited so patiently, and you've waited long enough! I have a tendency to really, REALLY drag out the buildup to the lemons, to really make the characters work for it, to make it feel like they've earned it, and I swear, I swear, I meant to write the lemon into this chapter, I'm just about to collapse, and I can't work any more X0 I have to post the lemon in the next chapter! I don't want to compromise the quality of the piece, it's very important to the story, and I don't want to post it without editing it properly, and this is far as I got in my editing tonight before my eyes just couldn't stay open anymore! Please don't be mad, Please, I give you my word!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ex-V: Hey there! I've kept you waiting long enough, I think! Let's get started, Enjoy your stay at Bright Sunshine 6!**

 **ChristophTheMad: I'm so glad to hear that you didn't mind the wait! I can't deny being happy that my tendency to drag out the lemons to occasionally unnecessarily absurd degrees didn't bother you, and, in fact, excited you even more! 90% story is a good number, I like it, and I'd like to imagine that I use that number liberally when designing my stories! Of course, there are a number of other lemons in this story, that will all appear in relatively short succession, but hey! It took a while to get to this point, so it's not entirely indefensible! Yes, I do certainly work for you all, I've always been at your service! And, in fact, I do get paid! Your support and kindness are all the pay I could ever want or need :D As you mentioned, the pervert in the club actually had a name, and the name was "Plot Device". That's "Device" as a given name, and "Plot" as a family name. It's so gratifying to hear that even something so contrived and obviously progression necessary was saved by my execution! As for the "BDSM", well, if you don't think it can be romantic, allow me to attempt to change your mind. Then again, what I have in mind isn't actually really "BDSM". It's pretty close, and I can't think of a better name for it, but, I suppose, you'll see! Although, I do think you might be surprised by the next few chapters, if you're expecting Maou to just have a ball dominating Emi. In fact...Well, I won't spoil anything for you! To be honest, I've always been a vanilla guy myself. Vanilla is by far my favorite smut archetype, and almost all of my work falls under the "Vanilla" or "Happy Sex" tags. I only ever really leave my Vanilla comfort zone to write Dominance and Submission, either Maledom or Femdom. Either way, You won't have to worry that the romance or fluff are going anywhere, romance and fluff are the only reason I'm invested in any type of fiction at all! I do promise, of course, to keep it up and continue working my hardest for you!**

 **Resxct: Yes, thank you so much :D your kindness is eternally appreciated, I mean it! I did end up sleeping for fourteen hours (That's as long as I wrote Maou sleeping for after missing nearly two weeks of deep restful sleep!) And spending some time re-writing one of my template pieces for use in this fandom, which I also posted, before getting to updating this story, so it took a little longer than I intended, But I got there! :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: It's my pleasure :D Right?! It's pretty awful how guys can be so creepy and offensive. Well, that guy got what was coming to him, anyway! Aren't you also glad that Emi got some food in her? Hopefully she'll be more careful in the future! Ahahahah. Writer God, huh? Yes, I promise, I did have SO Much fun writing this lemon, and the I'm SO excited to write the next few lemons too...Oh yes, I'm actually pretty bad at keeping my sleeping and eating habits straight! I get really sidetracked, because I work for my mother's publishing company as an editor, and she keeps me busy, on top of my Fanfiction writing and Medical School responsibilities! I'm so glad you were willing to wait for the first lemon, I'll hope to make you happy with it! As for the fandom, don't worry! I've promised that I would, personally, fill this fandom with Maou and Emi stories, until it has more than A Thousand stories! You can take my word for it! And you know, I know how much it means to me that you support me, and I'm sure many other authors feel the same way! Thank so you much, again! :D**

 **MyFangirlingWays: I'm sooo sorrrryyy! I'm SO sorry, I made you wait! Forgive me! Here's that lemon, I hope it makes up for it! I tried to upload one of my earlier template stories to this fandom, one of the ones I just rewrote today, to attempt and make up for the wait! On another note, hearing you say that you love my work is worth the world to me :D Right?! That guy was just a creep. That's totally unacceptable! Since you asked, I'll send a Maou off to you right away, my treat! As a matter of fact, Maou didn't teleport them straight into the apartment BECAUSE of that kiss! At least from an Author's, writer's perspective :D I guess, as far as the in-story cannon is concerned, he didn't teleport her inside right away because he wanted to be smooth with the umbrella?! :D Here you are, here's that next chapter for you! I hope you like it, try to do that for me :D**

 **Reiuji: One more chapter! And you know what, look! You did it, you did me a HUGE favor and waited one more chapter, and here it is! :D I really appreciate it! Thank you SO Much! I hope you like it :D Yes, if you liked the Demon Queen thing, you'll like the coming few chapters quite a lot, I hope :D As for the Demon Form...Well, my lips are sealed, but sit tight! :)**

 **NARYU: Yes, about "Habit", it's on my short list to update! I've been working on the second and third chapters of "Habit" for quite a while now, and I'll post them as soon as finish, in the next few days! Sit tight, and keep and eye out for me :D**

 **Naruto Dragneel Kurosaki: I'm so glad you liked it :D I had a ton of fun writing it, you know! I hope you like this chapter too :)**

 **StarBoardDream: :D I see, I see what I've done! I do try to fit as much humor into my stories as I can, so I'm delighted to see that I was able to cram a decent amount of humor into that chapter, to make up for the long wait for the first lemon! Thank you so much! :D**

 **Coldwire: I'm so happy to hear that you think so! :D I'll keep doing my best for you, and, meanwhile, here's that first lemon, that everyone was so patient in waiting for!**

 **Thank you all SO much!**

 **Thank you all SO MUCH for being such** ** _wonderful readers and supporters_** **, it means the world to me, and you all waited SO MUCH more patiently than I told you there was any reason to!** ** _Thank you so much for that!_**

 **I hope you like it!**

A brief moment of silence.

Emi staggered back, looking around, flushed, and, heart hammering, feeling heat swell up in her, fear fill her, glowing red, _saw his hunger for her fill his eyes_ , as he took a step towards her.

And then she watched him, incredulous, for a moment, eyes wide, as he stretched his arms and back. " _What are you stretching for_ - _?!_ " She shrieked, flushed, scarlet red, feeling _very much_ like she already knew the answer. Her heart slammed in her chest, body heating up.

He grinned villainously at her, eyes glinting. "You should do some warm-ups too. Maybe touch your toes, do a split-"

She squealed, radiantly red, and tried to punch him, but he was lightning quick, weaving in between her arms, under, and to the side of, her fist; He grabbed her leg, when she tried to kick him, panicked, and picked her up off the ground, moving invisibly fast, slamming her backwards down into the couch, as she yelped, furiously red, feeling the heat in her body grow unbearable…

"Y-you-!" She gasped, heart hammering, feeling him hold her down, looking up into his grinning face, into his smirking eyes. Emi could feel the _need_ in her body, the _burning heat_ of being _held down by Maou_ , the addicting pleasure and shame, her mingling desire, her furious passion, _she was really being held down by Maou_ , he was going to… "You're…! _Now_ - _?!_ "

"I can't waste this opportunity-" He laughed, grabbing her legs in his hands, lifting them up, spreading her legs.

Somehow, Emi was _even more_ humiliated by the fact that he had placed her into the missionary position while her jeans and clothes were _still on_. " _O-Opportunity_ -?!" She squeaked, feeling his touch light fires all along her, every nerve in her body lighting up. The heat was _electric_ , it was overwhelming, her body was growing restless, her legs were shaking slightly in his hands… _Her heartbeat strained, her thoughts swirled._

"That's right. Let's hurry up, so I can to take your virginity, while you're still mad at me-" He grinned, and she hissed, bright red, covering her face with both hands, conflicting feelings throbbing inside her…Somehow, _somehow_ , having him spread her legs, holding her legs up, while her jeans were still on…The humiliation, the buzzing shame and desire filled her, and she saw him rip his shirt off in one hand, felt him set his erection between her legs. Even _through her jeans_ , and _his pants,_ it sent _overwhelming waves of pleasure and heat through her_ , and she gasped, squeaking, trembling, as her body _screamed_ for him, lighting up, heating up, _electricity coursing through her_ …Some _incredible_ , _unbelievable sensation shot through her body…_

"T-Too bad-" She panted, a moment later, struggling to keep her thoughts straight, eyes downcast, furiously red, for a moment, before she looked up at him, meeting his eyes, quivering slightly, defiantly, grinning. "Sucks to be you. You'll t-take my virginity, but I'm…"

She trailed off, squeaking, helplessly, panting, flushed, as Maou yanked her jeans down, pulling them off her, before lifting her legs again.

"I-I'm going to _love you the whole time_ , and _not be mad_ -" She tried to keep her eyes proud and defiant, as she looked up at him, stammering, bright red, but he set his hand between her legs, manipulating her through her panties, thumbing her clit _; she gasped, screeching, heart hammering violently inside her._

"Curses-" He grinned, wickedly, eyes narrowing playfully, staring down into her face. "Foiled again."

Somehow, talking to him, _while his hand rubbed against her vagina_ , was _too overwhelming_. She squealed, radiantly red, breathless, covering her face with both hands again. "Kill me, kill me kill me kill me-!".

"Oh, Emilia…" Maou laughed, rising up, to his full height, unbuttoning his pants, looking away, smugly, glinting eyes calmly shut. "You _don't know_ how long I've waited for this. _You'll be lucky to survive_ -"

She could feel that _unreal, unbelievable sensation_ boiling up inside her _, filling her_ , setting her heartbeat racing wildly, her _thoughts swirled,_ the shame and humiliation in her matched by unadulterated _desire_ and _passion_ , by the overflowing feelings in her body; the heat in her face, between her legs, was too much, she felt like her _heart_ was about to _explode_ , steaming red, every touch of his sent _shivers through her body_ , down her _spine_.

Her body was _on fire_ , she was gasping, _panting_ , finding only shallow breaths _, too humiliated_ , mind screaming, _outrageously red,_ feeling _waves_ of unbelievable pleasure and desire _rip through her_ , as he teased her, teasing the soft skin between her legs, stroking her, rubbing her inner thighs, _and the heat rocked her body to the core_ , as she trembled, in his hands, electricity in her every nerve…That same _undeniable, swelling sensation_ from before threatened to _spill through her body_ , as she shook, violently, on the verge, as his long, nimble fingers danced between her legs, pressing on her soaked panties. " _A-hhh-!"_

The king of Demons stripped her panties off, and drew his length out of his pants, grinning villainously, setting it against her entrance, _pressing it against her, forcefully, but not piercing her_.

She _screamed_ , rocked by waves of _roiling pleasure_ , at the breaking point, her body jerked back, around, in place, _her mind went blank for a moment_ , white-hot passion surging through her, _rippling through her_ , as she shuddered, _almost climaxing already, from the feeling of his length pressing against her._

 _Her vision blurred_ , when she opened her eyelids again, tears welling up in her eyes, _panting, gasping,_ unable to find breath, and, when she realized she could _hear_ , _she realized Maou was laughing_.

He was _laughing_ , Maou laughed, and her eyes cleared, and she could see him, _howling laughing_ , covering his eyes, neck thrown back. She flushed, _too sensitive_ , too vulnerable, feeling his laughter, feeling his _triumph_ , and she squeaked, protesting, _helplessly, very aware_ that she had almost _climaxed_ from _just the feeling of the tip of his manhood pressing against her_ ; horrified, she felt his _voice_ in her _body_ , the _fire_ and _restlessness_ in her body was _too intense_ , the passions swelling up in her were _too intense_ , she _couldn't possibly handle any more_ , and _even his voice seemed to be penetrating her_ , taking her, _fucking her._ She could _feel his voice, deep inside her_ , bright red, heart hammering, as if he was _fucking_ her _pride_ with his _victorious laughter_.

When his laughter died down, and he met her eyes again, leaning down over her, grinning wickedly, she just whimpered, panting, flushed, feeling _extraordinarily_ helpless, naked, under him, thankful that she at least still had her _breasts_ covered, her small breasts… _God forbid_ he see _those_ …

Somehow, even his _eyes_ seemed to be _fucking her_ …she could _feel him_ , boiling red, she could _feel his eyes,_ as she trembled under him, too sensitive, _overcome_ , _terrified_ that _she really would find herself spiraling over the edge of unstoppable orgasm if he touched her again._

"Say my name, Emilia."

 _She froze, heart skipping a beat, as it pounded violently inside her_.

 _Unbelievable heat filled her face and body, steaming red_ , as she squeaked, quietly, looking up at him, unable to glance away from his eyes. She _knew_ obeying him, she knew _doing as he commanded_ would mean _submitting_ to him, and _he_ knew it, he knew _she_ knew it; She quivered, eyes wide, as the _outrageous shame and humiliation_ surged through her, _she couldn't handle it_ , _submitting_ to _Maou_ , to _Maou_ , right here, _right now_ , _in this position_ , as her body trembled, overflowing with desire and need, panting, gasping, breathing shallowly, would be _too much for her_ , she couldn't take it, Submitting to _Maou_ , obeying _Maou_ would be _too humiliating_ , the humiliation, the shame, of being Emilia, being the _Hero_ , being dominated by _Maou_ …

She had already opened her mouth to speak by the time she realized it was _too late_ , she _wanted_ to obey, she _wanted_ to submit, _she wanted him to know she was submitting, she was already addicted to the feelings of unbelievable shame and desire_ , she even _wanted him to lord it over her, because that shame would be too delicious_ , too overwhelming.

Her body couldn't take it _, she could barely speak_ , she shivered, feeling _hot electricity_ in _every nerve,_ feeling like she was about to _fall from a tall cliff_ , heartbeat thudding violently inside her, as she met his eyes again.

" _M-Maou-_ " She managed to breathe, choking, _bright red_ , _overcome by the furious shame and humiliation_ , _that boiled up inside her_ , as she spoke, eyes locked on his, _and her body hummed_ , shuddering, climax welling up in her hips, _from the pure heat of her shame_ , _and before she had even finished pronouncing his name_ , he set his hand on her collarbone, grinning, and _drove his manhood into her, piercing her hymen, in a single, deep, wide stroke_ , slamming viciously up into the mouth of her womb.

She _screeched_ , _body convulsing violently_ , wracking spasms surging through her, _back arching_ , hips driving into him, _Rocked by explosive, orgasmic heat_ , _Searing waves_ of white-hot pleasure _ripping through her, painful, her mind was wiped blank, passion bursting through her_ , inside her, as she _screamed_ , _wringing, orgasmic shrieks,_ body shuddering through a climax that had been _building all night._

Maou Held her, tightly, grinning, as her body calmed itself, slowly, after a moment, still trembling violently, and she _sobbed_ , in his arms, mind swirling, _thoughts swirling uselessly_ , panting, _gasping_ , breathlessly.

Maou kept her pressed tightly against him, holding her, still all the way inside her, as she shivered, quieting down, until her whimpering, shallow breaths calmed themselves.

Silence.

Emilia struggled to speak, she tried to open her mouth, tried to move, but found she _couldn't budge an inch_ without his _length_ , _inside her_ , _grinding into her deepest parts_ , and she squealed, flushed, sweating, as he moved, driving his manhood up into her G-Spot. Her body shook, _still convulsing_ , weakly, in his arms.

" _Auuuu_ -" She managed to verbalize only a ringing, mewling squeak.

Emi tried to adjust herself, on the couch, tried to sit up, grab the couch _, for stability_ , to _re-position herself_ , so that she could _balance herself_ , but her _body was too sensitive_ , too vulnerable, _every inch she moved shifted his length inside her_ , and it felt like he was _raining violent sparks onto her exposed body_ , and she _shrieked_ , breathless, panting, helpless. He stalled in place, above her, _for long enough that she could form a conscious thought_ , and she groaned, moaning, voice extremely tight and high pitched, realizing that she was _functionally immobile_ , unable to move herself, unable to use her body in any meaningful way; she was just _lying there_ , unstable, _with no stability or balance, helpless_ , in his hands, and the feeling of his _length inside her, throbbing, huge, pulsing, spreading her open, was overwhelming…_

The _heat_ in her was _unimaginable_ , the humiliation _burned_ , and it felt _so good,_ her body was positively _humming_ , heart slamming inside her chest, _the helplessness was so disturbing and distressing_ , and _shameful_ , for the hero, that it almost made her come _again_ , she could feel him begin to move inside her, just a bit, and squealed, _breathless_ , feeling him _grind into her_ , against the mouth of her womb, walls twitching and convulsing around his length, her body panicking, and she was _completely addicted to the conflicting feelings dancing in her chest._

He smiled wickedly, eyes glinting, and through her teary eyes she met his gaze, and squeaked, flushed red, bright crimson, heart hammering. Maou leaned down towards her, to her ear, and whispered. "One shot, one kill."

She squealed, yelping, steaming red, covering her face with both hands _, horrified, mind screaming_ , heart singing, feeling extremely _conquered_. _She still could not speak_ , she could say nothing coherent, and couldn't move or position herself at all; she felt like she was _floating_ , helpless, suspended in a web of tingling, white-hot pleasure, and Maou kissed her, brushing his lips against hers, she moaned, gasping, as his movement caused his length to grind inside her.

"Say something, Emilia." He grinned, teasing her.

She sighed, _radiantly red, hapless_ , and realized she was going to _obey_ , she was going to _speak_ , because _her body was craving the perverse rush of being dominated by Maou._ "I…I'm going to _kill you_ -"

Maou laughed, and she flushed, breathless, heart hammering, heat swimming in her head, in her body, looking sourly away.

"I love you, Emilia-" He promised, shaking slightly, smiling down at her, setting his forehead down on hers, lost in her, in her body _, in her smell_ , the smell of her hair, the smell of her sweat. "Emilia."

" _You_ …" She managed, crying, softly, blinking her tears away, as they ran in streams down her cheeks. Some _strange_ , convoluted mix of _affection and torment_ raged inside her. She loved him, and _Most_ of her wanted to scream about how much she hated him. "I _l-love you_ -"

The king of Demons held her body, _held her down_ , and she felt the _stability_ of his strength, furiously red, pulsing heat surging through her, feeling the _addicting shame of being held down in Maou's embrace,_ feeling herself, pinned under him, as he began to move, _slowly at first_ , and the _grinding of him inside her forced a gasp and whining moan from her._

"Wu-" she begged, whining, winded, breathing raggedly, unable to keep her eyes open, as he ramped the ferocity up, sliding down inside her. " _I_ -"

Maou shook his head, twitching, feeling fire in his body, grinning faintly, and as he slammed himself back up into her, had to grit his teeth, to hang on, to avoid climaxing himself.

" _Un_ -!" She squealed, as he drilled into her, " _A-Ahhhh_ -!"

His muscles strained, and he raised himself up, raising her legs again, and slammed into her body, picking the pace up.

"M-MA-AHHHHHH _-!"_ She shrieked, as his deep strokes railed into her, viciously.

She howled, _desperately_ , panting, neck thrown back, feeling him _throb inside her_ , _feeling him strike her womb_ , as he leaned over her, hand coming down on her chest, eyes momentarily downcast.

"My name." He whispered, to her, grinning, looking back up at her, meeting her eyes, swollen with exertion, veins pulsing in his arms and chest, as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

" _MA-AOUU_ -!" She cried, explosive passion and heat in her, neck twisting, as he drilled into her, and he held her, tightly, in his arms, setting his head down on her collarbone, driving into her.

Emi _sobbed_ , gasping, and her arms wound themselves around him, around his neck.

He raised his head, slamming into her, all the way in, and, sinking his teeth into her neck, she screamed, as blood dripped from his lips. Her fingers dug themselves into his back, nails shredding his skin, and blood poured down him. He laughed, and continued to drill into her, merciless.

Maou picked her legs up, again, in his hands, grinning, drawing himself back up, as her back arched, panting, and she whimpered, breathless, _bright red_ , eyes shutting, turning her head; Maou took his middle finger, wiping her tears with it, wiping the sweat from her brow, and pressed it into her asshole, jabbing it into her, _driving it into her,_ and she _yelped_ , _squealing_ , furiously red, eyes snapping back open, twisting around, as he slammed his length to the mouth of her womb.

" _M-Maouu-!"_ She shrieked, covering her brilliantly red face with both hands, burning heat surging through her, _feeling his throbbing length, driving inside her_ , grinding into her, and his _finger_ in her _ass_ , as Maou struck deep inside her again, leaning over her, eyes flashing, smiling viciously, meeting her gaze; she squeaked, breathless, as he rammed into her again, and pressed his finger deeper into her, all at once, and the feeling of him, inside her, in her ass, brought her violently, sobbing, over the edge of orgasm again. " _AaAAAAAaAaaaaA-AaaAh-"_

He didn't spare her, even for a moment, and she just screamed, in his embrace, weeping, on the couch. Maou did, however, take a moment to feel slightly bad for their neighbors.

" _W-Whyyyyy-_ " She sobbed, steaming red, as Maou turned her, on the couch, grinning viciously, sliding her onto her side, positioning her, and she tugged her knees up to her chest.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I really hope so!**

 **Yes, That was certainly a chapter full of certain words! The next few chapters may surprise you, though, so be warned! :D**

 **See you in the next chapter, sometime tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ex-V: Hey there! Welcome to Sunshine 7, I hope you enjoy your stay! :D**

 **MyFangirlingWays: Oh my goodness, I'm so glad to hear that :D I haven't been so happy about a review in ages! This made my whole day :) I tend to wind up the drama and tension a lot before the first lemon, so I'm delighted to hear that it payed off for you :D I can't thank you enough for your time and attention!**

 **Resxct: I'm so happy to hear it! BDSM really isn't the word, I'm basically a vanilla guy! :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: I think we all can be :') I'm like the opposite of that, I never eat or sleep, at least, not that much! :D I TOTALLY Agree about the morning sun being awesome, though :D As for writing your own book, keep working on it, and you'll get there! Hey, if you ever finish a novel manuscript, send it to me! My mother runs a huge publishing company, and she's published a bunch of my short stories and whatnot, most of which are just silly romance stories like these. I'll edit it for you, or give it to my mom, to see what she thinks! That way you won't have to go through the cost and trouble of finding an agent and sending your story out to publishers that never look at it, which is sadly how most manuscripts end up :0 That's true, it's so gratifying :) Right?! Poor Emi XD**

 **Naruto Dragneel Kurosaki: :D I'm so glad that worked for you!**

 **ChristophTheMad: Seriously, I'm so happy to hear that! That's what I was going for, after all :D Yes, you're exactly right about Emi and Maou, that's very astute of you :0 That actually comes into play, you know! Thank you so much for your time :D**

 **Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! :D Try to enjoy this chapter for me!**

Emi panted, wheezing faintly, gasping for breath that wouldn't come.

Maou, above her, taking only shallow, narrow breaths, raised his head, a moment later, and she twitched, shifting, sore, as he drew himself out of her, silently, and staggered backwards.

"A-Auuu..." Her eyes cracked open, and she sighed, softly, feeling the loss of connection with him, intimately; She tried to brush it off, shaking her head, just a bit, breathing heavily, sweaty, and struggled, straining, for moment, floundering on the couch, to scoot backwards and lay her head on the armrest.

Emi's heavy breathing echoed through the living room.

The Hero could _feel_ Maou's _seed_ inside her, warm, snug in her womb, and she touched her navel, thoughtfully, almost unconsciously, turning slightly, still faintly red, flushed, staring up into the ceiling, unwilling to meet his eyes.

It was _so_ strange, it was so incredible, and unbelievable, _that she had to take a moment_ , eyes drifting shut, to consider it.

Maou's _semen_ was _inside her_ , in her belly, under her fingers, as she pressed, softly, on her stomach; Her heart fluttered, still racing, and her thoughts swirled.

Emilia hurriedly wiped away a tiny dot of saliva, dripping down her chin, in the silence, trying to control her breathing, largely in vain.

It was so _warm, she could feel it inside her_ …She felt like she was _still connected to him_ , she felt like he had somehow _marked_ her…

Her heart raced, and she whimpered, faintly, feeling his ejaculate slowly dripping out of her, mixing with the blood from her lost virginity. The hero maneuvered herself, slightly desperate, and set her hands over her vagina, flushed, flustered, keeping his blessing inside her...

Emi trembled, suddenly, eyes snapping open, heat surging into her, and she covered her face with her forearm, groaning.

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…._ She lamented, internally, aghast. _Oh no….._

Somehow, Emi just _knew_ that when she looked up, when she saw Maou's face, he'd be grinning at her, triumphantly, that he'd tease her…

He was _never_ going to let her forget her submission, how was she supposed to deal with him _now_ -

She fidgeted, mortified, slightly excited, as her body hummed, and sat up, slowly, to confront him, eyes half-lidded, but…

When she found him, her heart almost stopped.

Maou was on the floor, on one knee, holding his head in one hand. He looked _furious_ with himself, miserable, filled with regret…

Her heart thudded, numbly, in her chest, confused. She opened her mouth, but stopped short, when she realized she had _no idea what to say-_

The king of hell looked up at her, briefly, for a moment, and met her gaze. He glanced away again, instantly.

The pain and conflict in his eyes was unmistakable.

"M-Maou…?" She whispered, at last, voice tiny.

"…" He winced, agonized, and his eyes narrowed, as he glared, blankly, into the far side of the room. "…I'm so sorry…"

She felt his words hit her, like a _bus_ , and tilted her head, blown away.

"M…Maou…?" Emi sat all the way up, still unconsciously pressing her fingers to her entrance, trying to hold his semen inside her. "Why-?"

"I did _this_ to you-" He trailed off, after a moment, helplessly.

She shifted, slightly, on the couch, staring nervously off to the side, unsure of how to react.

"I think I raped you." Maou said at last, horrified.

Her eyes widened, and understanding dawned on her, all at once. _He thinks he pressured me into it. He thinks he forced himself on me…_

She was silent, heart accelerating, smitten. _Well, he kind of did-_

"Forgive me." He twitched, hanging his head.

"Maou…" She tried, whispering, to convey her swirling feelings. "I _wanted_ this, to be loved by you-"

After a moment, she slipped down, off the couch, in front of him, and approached him, reaching out with one hand.

He looked back up at her, and she could see a familiar struggle being waged in his eyes.

He twitched.

"M-Maou-" She paused, flushed, before shoving him, backwards, until he was sitting, crosslegged, against the wall; staring up at her, eyes wide, and she leaned on him, setting her head down on his shoulder.

He was quiet, for a moment, conflicted, as her eyes drifted shut.

"I thought you were going to tease me for being so obedient..." She said, at last, voice soft.

"I thought so too." He answered, dryly, grinning faintly.

"Aren't you my husband?" She sniffed, faintly red, annoyed. "Is it even _possible_ to rape your wife-?"

"It's possible." He muttered, still irritated with himself.

Silence, for a moment.

"I love you…"

He sighed, as she snuggled into him. "I love you too."

Emi could feel his heartbeat, setting her hand on his chest, as it slowly seemed to return to normal. She hoped _he_ would return to normal as well…

"I swear, you have multiple personality disorder-" She mumbled, a bit cross.

He laughed. "I don't know about all that-"

A furious knock on the door interrupted his reply, and Emi's head snapped up, eyes opening, shocked. Maou blinked.

"…At this hour-?" The Hero glanced up at a clock on the wall, while Maou rose, slowly, to his feet, heading for the door.

"Maou-!" She hissed, eyebrows rocketing up, glaring at him. " _Moron_ -!"

He turned, eyebrow rising, to her, before realizing that he was still _naked_. He chuckled, calling out "One minute, Please." to whoever was behind the door, roaming around the room to find his briefs and shirt.

Emi crawled across the carpet, desperately, exasperated, finding her panties, and pulling them halfway up her legs before she stopped short, realizing that she still had _semen and blood_ dripping from her vagina.

Muttering a string of curses, the hero hopped up, taking her pants and panties into the bathroom with her, as Maou pulled a shirt on and made to answer the furious knocking.

"Yes, How can I help you-?" the King of Hell opened the apartment door, leaning on the doorframe, interestedly.

Emi's neighbors glared back at him, a middle aged couple, in nightgowns and pajamas. Maou stared across at them, in silence, for a moment, eyes wide.

Emilia stormed out of the bathroom, a moment later, fully dressed. "Who was it-?"

She choked on her words, flushed. " _M-Mrs. Alcott-?!"_

"We're _so sorry_ to disturb your _wonderful evening_ , Emi-" Mr. Alcott started, frustrated. "But we'd _really appreciate it_ if you could keep your _raucous sex noises_ to yourself-"

The hero froze, heart stopping, blood running cold.

She gasped.

"It just so happens that _we don't actually care_ about how your _ass_ is feeling, so please refrain from _screaming about it_ -" Mrs. Alcott added, lips pursed, irritated.

Maou cackled, delighted, as Emi squeaked, horrified.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I'm going to be updating this story over the next few days, so keep an eye out for me :D**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's such a pleasure to see you again! :D**

 **MaouViolette656: Right?! Seriously!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes, Please do! :) Tell me about it :'D**

 **Thank you so much :D It means the world to me!**

 **Try to enjoy this chapter for me~**

"I…I didn't-!" She stammered, violently red. "We…I just…I fell-!"

Maou shook his head, grinning.

"I'm sure you _did_ fall." Mr. Alcott was unimpressed. "Onto his penis. At your age, things like that can happen-"

Emi's eyes spun, and she wailed, quietly, helpless, holding her head.

"Try keeping your _mouth shut,_ so _we_ don't have to hear you _cry_ about your _ass getting destroyed_ when we're trying to _sleep_ -" Mrs. Alcott crossed her arms, unforgiving.

"If you want to have anal sex all night, that's your business-"

" _N-No!_ That…That was just his finger-!" Emi yelped, furiously red, defensively, without thinking.

Silence.

 _Dead silence._

Emi collapsed, onto her knees, mortified, covering her face, as Mr. and Mrs. Alcott just stared at her, blown away.

Maou howled laughing, covering his face. "Hey Emi, remember when you used to have Dignity-?"

"It wasn't that long ago, Jackass-!" She shrieked, glaring at him, eyes wide. "You're the one that took it away!"

Mrs. Alcott coughed, awkwardly. "Yes, well…In any case, If you want him to finger your butt, do it quietly. We have work in the morning-"

Emi whimpered, weakly, radiantly red. "W-Wait-"

The neighbors took their leave, shaking their heads, muttering to themselves. "kids these days…"

Their door slammed shut.

Silence.

 _Silence_.

Nothing moved.

"I hate you-!" Emi shrieked, from the ground, miserable, furious, inconsolable, bright red. "I hate you _so much-!"_

He just chuckled, shutting the door, shrugging. "I don't blame you-"

"Look who's back to normal-!" She hissed, outraged.

"Not entirely." he met her eyes, grinning faintly. "I still feel bad-"

"Oh, good-!" She snapped, climbing to her feet, unsteadily, flushed, glaring daggers at him, murderous. "Why, because my neighbors think I like _butt stuff_ now _-?!_ "

"To be fair, they aren't wrong-" His eyes flashed, and she squealed, glowing red.

"Dumbass-!" She yelped, storming out of the living room, wailing, into her hallway. " _Moron_ -!"

He smiled, grimly, eyes drifting shut, and followed her.

"Jerk-!" She cursed, in her room, when he rounded the corner, and stepped inside, coolly. "Animal in heat-!"

She was stripping her clothes off, for bed, pulling her nightgown out of the closet, facing away from him, flushed.

"Well-" Maou cleared his throat, grinning wickedly. "At least God is happy with you."

A brief moment of silence.

Emi turned back towards him, curiously, eyebrow rising, still faintly red, breathing heavily. " _What_ -?!"

"Doesn't the Bible say 'Wives, Submit to your husbands'-?" His eyes narrowed, smug.

Emilia froze, trembling, heart skipping a beat.

 _Furious_ heat surged through her, and her thoughts swirled, body humming, as her heart raced. She _knew_ it, she'd _always_ known he would tease her for being submissive, _but she was unable to prepare herself for it._

She tilted her head, breathless.

Helplessly, she just stared at him, bright red, wide eyed, _growing restless_ , as the _unbearable_ shame and pleasure of _submitting to the Demon king_ rose in her chest, and she was _still Emilia_ , she was still the Hero…

But now she _belonged_ to him, she was his _wife_ , _and he was lording it over her._

The humiliation was too much.

" _You're dead-!_ " She shrieked, furiously red, positively steaming red. "I'll submit your _corpse_ to the _morgue_ -!"

He grinned, eyes locked on hers, as she attacked him with better half, stabbing it through the desk chair, slicing the furniture in two.

He was behind her, suddenly, and she whirled around, cutting through him, but he was _gone again_ ; Emi lunged at the wall, squeaking, where he re-appeared, and Maou stepped, just barely, out the path of her strike.

He grabbed her hand, where it gripped the sacred sword, tightly, and pulled her into him.

She froze, head snapping up, staring into his face, as her labored breathing filling the room.

Maou kissed her forehead, and pressed her head into his chest. "I love you, Emi."

She exhaled, sharply, taking a deep breath, flushed, body heating up, feeling a _tingling restlessness_ fill her…

"My life belongs to you." He whispered, softly, reverently, pressing his lips to the top of her head, touching her cheek.

Emi could feel her heartbeat accelerate, and rubbed her legs together, unconsciously, undeniable heat welling up inside her… "T-Then you could stand to show it-" She mumbled, faintly red, feeling his desire for her _rising_. She caught a _breathless moan_ in her _throat_ , as she adjusted herself, grinding, just barely, into his length, and it pressed into her crotch.

She took a step backwards, jerking away, eyes wide, when she realized her body was _heating up_ , craving his touch, his closeness…

"Y-You almost killed me out on that couch-" She hissed, glaring sourly away, flushed.

 _"I went easy on you."_ He replied, dryly, grinning at her, raising an eyebrow.

She yelped, glowing red, before staring at him, furious. "Next time…Next time, be gentle! And…"

Maou ran a hand through his hair, approaching her, grinning wickedly. "Tell me quickly. Next time is right now-"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it? I hope so!**

 **Lemon in the next chapter, you know! It was a ton of fun to write :D**

 **See you then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's such a pleasure to see you again :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Oh my goodness, thank you so much, you're so wonderful :'D Right?! Seriously!**

 **Coldwire: Thank you so much, that means a lot to me :D Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **Thank you so much, try to enjoy this update for me :)**

Emi gasped, breathless, trembling, as he stepped into her, and touched her face, gently. She crumbled, easing backwards, down onto the bed, still half-undressed, stammering, glowing. "L-Lusty Demon-! Horny animal-!"

He shook his head, and kissed her, smiling, setting his hand down on top of hers; She wound their fingers tightly together, huffing, and he pressed his forehead down against hers, silently appreciating her smell, the look in her eyes, the softness of her skin…

She felt his length driving into her, as she wiggled, nervously, under him, still sore, bright red, and tugged her hair, squeaking, as he set his mouth on her neck. Emi strained, twisting, wincing, as she felt the warmth of his mouth on her collarbone, expecting a fierce bite, _expecting the pain and searing thrill of being marked by Maou_ , but he just kissed her, and peeled her shirt back, raising himself up.

She whimpered, trembling, eyes wide, watching him, feeling his hands, as her skin warmed at his touch, passion surging through the silence, filling the empty space between them.

He just stared down at her, wordlessly, and his eyes narrowed. Maou set his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair, tightening his grip on her, and she gasped, as he dug his hips into her, raising one of her legs in his other hand.

Emi couldn't _breathe_ properly, she felt his manhood, and opened her legs wider, breathlessly, flushed, re-positioning herself, so she could set her entrance against it. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she ground her core on him, shivering, heat surging through her, welling up inside her, from the friction.

Maou leaned back over her, silently, wordless, after a moment, tugging her hair; she exhaled, winded, _still rubbing her nether region on him, whimpering_ , as a building, simmering heat welled up in her hips, and he kissed her neck, whispering "Sorry-"

Her eyes snapped open, horrified, as she felt him rip her bra in two. _Ohhhhh-_

" _Maou_ -!" She shrieked, flushed, _mortified_ , _heart hammering_ , covering her chest, with both hands, as he pulled the remains of her bra out from under her and tossed it to the far corners of the room.

He grinned, and kissed her, pressing her down into the bed, relaxing his grip on her hair, seeing it fall over her crimson face, as she spluttered and gasped, furiously.

She moaned, on his lips, wrapping an arm around his neck, melting into him, wrapping her legs around his torso, miserable, highly aroused, as he massaged her breast in one hand, running his fingers along her nipple, and her heart raced. She sighed, helplessly, grinding her core into his throbbing manhood, furiously, flushed. "Y-You…You have to promise not to look-"

"I promise-" He smirked, and raised himself up, brushing her nipple again, and she yelped, desperate to cover her breasts, but he intercepted her arms, and thrust his hips into her core. She gasped, rocking backwards, head thrown back, swelling heat surging through her.

It was only then that she realized he was looking at her chest. _"N-Nooooo-!"_

She sobbed, and he grinned, kissing her neck, her sternum, and above her left breast, trailing kisses downwards. She moaned, voice tight, high-pitched, fingers reaching, unconsciously, towards his head, grabbing his hair. "Nooo, M-Maouuuu-"

He licked her, and she could feel his smug satisfaction, it _burned_ in her, swirling, eyes squeezed tightly shut, overcome, panting, as he licked around her nipple, and one of his hands slid down to grab her ass, tilting her body upwards.

The king of hell pinched her other nipple, in a fluid motion, and she yelped, eyes snapping open, _as blinding, white-hot pleasure rippled through her,_ down her spine; Her hips shook, and she wiggled them, desperately, breathlessly, on his erection, as he dragged his tongue around the tip of her breast, never quite touching it, _never quite reaching it._

"Y-You're so evil-" She panted, eyes squeezed tightly shut, with both hands in his hair, pressing his face to her chest, moaning. _"E-Evil-"_

He grinned, and raised his face, setting his teeth on the crook of her neck, biting into her. She _shrieked_ , unprepared, _bobbing against his member, neck thrown back_ , turning her head. Electric heat coursed through her, between them, sharpening the growing, unstoppable sensations in her hips, as she rocked her core into him, furious heat building inside her, _desperate to be rid of the soaked fabric keeping them apart…_

Maou grabbed her leg, tracing the inside of her thigh, kissing her, as he dragged the tiny panties off her body, and she whined, faintly, flushed, sweating, beads of saliva dripping down the side of her chin. "Y-You're teasing me-"

"That's right." He brushed her right nipple again, raising himself up, smirking down at her, eyes half-lidded. She wailed, impotently, covering her face, reduced to grinding her entrance on him, as the sheer heat and size of his manhood burned through her, _filling her, threatening to bring her toppling over the edge_ , as sharp, boiling sensations ran in shivers down her spine, and she gasped, winded, squeezing her eyes shut.

Maou set his mouth on her left nipple, _at last,_ and she hissed _, screaming, quietly,_ as he drove his length against her core, _without piercing her, rubbing against her_ , and her body seized, convulsing, as his member pressed against her clit; his tongue flicked the swollen tip of her breast, teeth nipping it, and she felt his hand on her ass. _Breathlessly, Emi felt the erupting, explosive heat of climactic orgasm rip through her body,_ as her hips squirmed against his manhood, and she cried, _overcome_ , arching her back.

She sobbed, gasping, shoving herself against him, and he breathed, heavily, satisfied with his efforts to pleasure her.

"Emi, I-" He started, as she whimpered, and her head lolled to the side, eyes tightly shut.

He trailed off, grinning.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it?**

 **I hope so! I've got like four stories to post and update tonight! It's been busy :D Let me know what you think!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
